Untouchable
by NightLife
Summary: This is my version of how Rouge and Remy get together. This is my first FanFic let me know what you think! ROMY
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any X-Men (unfortunately)

**Untouchable **

As his hands moved up her thighs towards her belt she could feel his hands slightly shake.

She breathed heavily as he slowly undid her belt buckle, she rubbed her hands up and down his back slowly.

He started to slowly kiss her neck, his tong darting out his mouth so he could leave his mark on her, he slowly pulled down her tight trousers that wrapped around her legs, showing every curve below her waist.

She slowly moved her hands down to the bottom of his shirt and started to lift up the tight black shirt so that she could get a better look at his amazing body.

He pulled away from her neck so that he could sit up slightly to lift of the rest of his shirt himself.

Feeling deprived of his sweet touch she brought her self forward off her bed and slowly started leaving light kisses upon his now exposed chest, he groaned slight as her lips slowly made their way to his neck, then his lips.

He couldn't take it much longer, pulling off her green and black shirt with ease, he then pushed her down onto her bed kissing her passionately. She ran her hands through his dark red hair, whilst his explored her upper body.

She needed him now, he pulled away and started kissing her neck, then her collarbone, her chest, and then finally her soft stomach. This was making her slightly impatient, but yet she didn't want him to stop.

She moaned as his soft adorable lips caressed her body, then suddenly stopped. She looked at him questionably, he lifted his head slightly so that he could look her in the eyes.

As soon as her green eyes met his red on black ones, he softly smiled and moved himself upwards so that his face was directly above hers, he slowly lent down and kissed her short and sweetly o her lips, he then started kissing her neck, he slowly bit down on her neck, not hard at first but enough to make her wince, she closed her eyes and let one word slip through her lips, "Remy".

With that she suddenly felt like someone was nudging her slightly when she realised that it wasn't Remy, she opened her eyes and saw Kitty.

"Morning Rouge" said a very awake Kitty, who was staring straight into Rouge's very sleepy eyes "Morning?" asked a very confused Rouge.

"Yeah you know the thing that comes after night" Kitty said with a small smirk playing on her lips, Rouge turned to look at her alarm cloak that sat on her bedside table " 6:30?" Rouge groaned.

"Yeah did you forget that we have to be in the danger room in like 20 minuets?" asked Kitty

"Shit!" Rouge yelled as she stumbled out of her very cosy bed, Kitty chucked her her uniform and then asked Rouge a question "What were you dreaming about last night? You were, like, tossing and turning all night" Rouge, who was half way through getting her uniform on, luckily she had her back turned to kitty so she couldn't see her face go bright red, "umm, Ah don't really remember" Rouge answered slightly stuttering

"Oh really?" asked a very nosy Kitty

"Really" Rouge replied, slightly getting annoyed with all these questions she finished getting her uniform on, she reached for her gloves when once again Kitty asked yet another question.

"So then you weren't dreaming about Remy then?" Kitty asked leaning on Rouge's desk, with a suspicious look across her young face.

"Why would Ah dream about him?" asked Rouge in her normal emotionless voice

"Well I just assumed because you were yelling his name almost, like, all night" Kitty said as she checked her hair in the mirror. Rouge just turned to look at her.

"No Ah wasn't" Rogue protested

"yeah you were" Kitty said, still fiddling with her hair, she saw Rouges face in the reflection of the mirror, "so I take it you like him then?" Kitty said with a smirk on her face

"No Ah don't" Rouge replied

"Then why you gone red?" Kitty said in her 'I'm right your wrong' voice. Kitty turned round to look at Rouge, who didn't reply to her question.

"You know" Kitty continued "this isn't the first time you've dreamt bout him"

"What do Ya mean?" Rouge asked even when she knew the answer.

"I mean you like, call his name out almost every night, and it's very obvious that you like him." Kitty finished as she walked out of their room

"Y is it?" she once again asked, even though she knew the answer

"Well, when ever you two are together with other people, you give him a hard time, but when people bad mouth him to you, you like stand up for him and when ever he walks into a room you start smiling" Kitty stated as the both of them walked to the elevator

"Plus if he ever touches you, you always blush, kinda like you are now" Kitty pointed out as she stepped into the elevator with Rouge following quickly behind her.

"Ok but if Ah tell Ya then Ya cant tell anyone else" Rouge said in almost a whisper

"Promise" Kitty agreed with a great big grin on her face

"Ah do like him, but"

"There are no buts Rouge!" interrupted Kitty

"Let meh finish, but Ah just only got mah powers under control, n Ah don't want em to get the better of meh, Ah don't want to risk his life" Rouge finished with a sigh as she leaned up the elevator wall knowing that Kitty was going to give her views on everything.

"Well, first of all you don't have to rush into anything with him, second of all you love him so why would your powers go, like, crazy" Kitty said adding hand motions to the last two words.

"Ah never said Ah loved him" Rouge said bolting up right

"well do you?" Kitty asked

"Ah don't know, Ah don't even know what love feels like" Rouge said as the doors to the elevators opened, and they both walked out.

They got to the door of the danger room, Rouge stopped Kitty before she could go in.

"Remember, not a word of this anyone" Rouge reminded her

"I know, I know, not a word" Kitty replied and they both entered the danger room.


	2. Chapter 2

As Rouge and Kitty came out of the danger room with all the other battered and bruised X men, "Good job everyone, we'll pick up from there tomorrow" Scott said as he left to go see the professor with Jean following closely behind him, Logan just walked up to Gambit "Good job Cajun, never knew you actually do something of use" Logan said in his same monotone voice.

Gambit just watched him walk away, "Don't Listen to him Gambit, he's just in a bad mood" Storm said trying to calm Gambit down

"Isn't he always?" Kitty asked, everyone just smiled at her, but no one corrected her, because she was pretty much right.

"We'll, Ah don't know bout you lot, but Ah'm gunna get me some food" Rouge said as she turned to walk away, "Remy thinks he might join you cherie" Remy said as he walked to the kitchen by her side.

"What are you smiling at Kitty?" asked Kurt

"oh, nothing" she replied with a smile and headed towards the kitchen as well, Kurt and Storm went there separate ways to do what ever it was they wanted to do.

As Remy and Rouge walked into the kitchen, they found that they were the only two in there, Remy took the opportunity to talk to Rouge.

He put his hand in hers, Rouge turned and looked at him. He had a small smile on his face, Rouge smiled back at him as he pulled her a little closer to him. "Rouge?" he asked in almost a whisper.

"yeah?" she asked looking deep into his eyes. He paused for a moment as he looked down at the floor. "What's wrong?" she asked, putting her gloved hand under his chin to lift his face so that he could look at her. They stood there for what seemed like forever, lost in each others eyes.

Rouge didn't even notice that her hand that was under his chin, was now lost in his thin red hair, but she did notice that his hands were rubbing her back softly. She closed her eyes for a moment as his hands moved down just slightly, when she opened her eyes again she saw that the gap between her and Remy was almost gone, Remy leaned down ever so slightly, still lost in her green eyes, he brought one hand up and brushed away the short bit of white hair that had fallen over Rouges face.

Rouge could feel his warm breath on her face, and it sent chills down her spine, just as Rouge slowly leaned towards Remy, she heard the very loud music coming towards the door. Breaking the moment she slowly pulled away, leaving Remy with a confused and disappointed look on his face, then Boom Boom came through the door with her headphones blasting, "Hey!" she yelled over her music

Remy just waved a hand at her, and Rouge just gave her a slight smile as she grabbed an apple and walked out the kitchen. 

Remy watched her walk out the kitchen, and then sighed when he could no longer see her.

Rouge walked up the stairs towards hers and Kitty's room, she met Logan on her travels, or more like walked straight into him, since she wasn't really paying attention to were she was going.

"Hey Stripes" Logan said as he moved to one side 

"Oh sorry Logan" Rouge said brushing her hair out of her face, she could see a confused look on Logan's face, he sniffed the air, then noticed that Rouge smelt a little like Gambit,

"you been with the Cajun?" asked Logan in a accusing voice 

"I was in the kitchen with him" Rouge said making nothing of it.

"what were you two doing?" He asked again in a very accusing voice

"well what do most people do when there in a room full of food Logan?" Rouge asked in a sarcastic way, and then she continued her journey to her room. 

When she got to her room, she closed the door, seeing that she had the room to herself for once, so she grabbed the book that was on her desk, sat on her bed and began to read.

Downstairs, Remy sat outside on the door step having a smoke. He was thinking to himself, but then Logan opened the door and interrupted his thoughts.

"Cajun!"

"Bonjour Logan" Remy replied, but before Remy even had time to think, Logan grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and pushed him against the now closed front door.

"Listen Gumbo, Rouge is like a daughter to me, and I swear to God, if you touch her or even breath on her, I will rip your insides out with these" Logan said extending his adamantium claw slowly "Do I make myself clear?" he asked, Remy just nodded, "Good!" Logan said as he chucked Remy on the floor down the door step, and he went inside.

Remy just looked at his cigarette, that had managed to stay in his hand, and just chucked it across the drive. Picking himself up he looked up and saw Rouges bed room window, he just sighed, dusted himself off and walked inside.

Rouge held her book in her hands, but not really reading it. Her mind was far more important things, Remy, she loved being around him, talking to him, just looking at him made her feel weak at the knees, she was starting to wonder if Kitty was right, maybe she did love him, but before she could come to a conclusion Kitty came through the door, literally.

"Holy shit Kitty!" Rouge yelled

"What?" Kitty asked innocently

After Rouges heart beat went back to normal "Ya know Kit, even afta all these years of livin with Ya, Ah don't think Ah'll ever get use to Ya doin that" Rouge said as she sat up and put her book on her night stand.

"oh well, so did anything happen with you and Remy earlier?" Kitty asked as she sat on the bed next to Rouge. "We almost kissed, but Boom Boom came in the room" Rouge said in a disappointed voice. For the first time ever Kitty couldn't think of anything to say.

"I think you were right Kit" Rouge said as she looked towards her

"Bout what?" 

"Bout meh being in love with Remy" Rouge started "I cant get him out of meh head, and all I can think about is how I really want to be with him." she finished.

"Really, you want to be with him?" Kitty asked

"Ah do".


	3. Chapter 3

As Night over took the sky, Remy stood outside with a cigarette placed between his lips, the smoke burned his red on black eyes, but he didn't care as his mind was elsewhere. He didn't even notice that he had company.

"Hey Remy"

Remy jumped slightly at the sound of her voice, taking the fag out of his mouth he turned around.

"Remy think your tryin to give him a heart attack Kitty"

"sorry Remy" Kitty said as she bounced over to him

"So what ya doin out here?" Remy asked

"I'm here to talk to you" Kitty smiled

Remy just looked at her questionably

"Rogue told me something very interesting about you" Kitty said with a big grin on her face

"really?" asked Remy

"Yep, she said that she really likes you, she said she might even love you" Kitty's grin still wide on her face

Remy didn't say anything, he only looked to her bedroom window

"Well?" asked Kitty

"Well what?" Remy replied

"How do you feel bout her?" Kitty asked getting slightly annoyed, but the grin didn't leave her face.

Remy thought for a moment "I love her" he whispered, more to himself than to Kitty, but she still heard him.

"Wicked!" Yelled Kitty her grin growing wider

"But," Remy started, making Kitty's grin dissolve "I don't know if anything can happen"

"Why not?" asked Kitty getting slightly upset at his words

"It don't concern you" Remy stated turning away from her

"Oh yes it bloody well does!" yelled Kitty grabbing him by his arm, "Your going to tell her how you feel about her!" she kept yelling

"Why am I?" Remy said starting to be very stubborn

"Because if you don't I'll make you!" Kitty argued as she pulled him through the door. Now that they were inside they would have to whisper about the situation so that no one heard them, Remy pulled away making Kitty turn around, she was going to yell at him again but remembered they needed to be quite and being quite was something Kitty wasn't very good at, but she knew that if she started yelling at him she would draw attention to themselves, more her than Remy.

"Look this is the first time that Rogue has ever opened up to me about liking someone, so she must really like you to tell me" Kitty whispered to him

"Yh n also kinda stupid, since you're the biggest gob in the whole house" Remy whispered back at her.

"Don't get cocky Remy" she hissed

"But its true"

"I know its true but don't say that bout Rogue" she whispered as she started dragging him up the stairs, this time he didn't resist as much cause he was to busy trying not to trip up the stairs.

They got to hers and Rogues room, knowing that Rogue was still in there since that Within Temptation was still playing on her laptop.

"Ok Rogues in there so now your going to go in there and tell her that you love her and that you want to get with her" Kitty said with a stern voice

"Yes mum" Remy said, with saying that Kitty slapped him round the head and pointed to the door, when he didn't move Kitty opened the door and pushed him in. And as he landed on the floor with a thud she shut the door, Rogue was to busy notice the man pick himself off the floor than Kitty slamming the door.

Remy dusted himself off, 'that's the second time I've had to pick myself up off the floor today' just then he looked up and saw Rogue sat on her bed with a 'What the fuck?' expression spread across her face.

"Kitty?" she asked

"Yh" he replied

"So what Ya doin here Remy?" Rogue asked getting straight to the point

"Well, Remy heard from Kitty, that you um… like me" Remy said with a a slight blush crawling across his cheeks.

"Oh, shit" Rouge said to herself "Ah'm sorry ya had to hear it from her, Ah was gunna tell ya but Ah didn't really know how to, but obviously Kitty did" Rogue said as she stood up turning the music down on her laptop.

"Its alright, Remy's always liked ya, hell Remy's always loved ya, I've always tried to tell ya but just neva got round to it" Remy said as he moved a little closer to her "People getting in the way n all" he finished with a little hint laughter in his last sentence.

"Tell Meh bout it, Kitty's livin proof of that" Rogue said laughing slighty, Remy smiled at what she said, she could always make him laugh, even if she never intended to, he reached for her bare hand, but for reasons that even she didn't understand she moved away from him and stood near the window.

Remy watched her walk away from him, but he soon followed her. With her back to him she looked outside as the wind got up, and the clouds formed the rain that slowly started to fall to the ground.

She then felt two strong arms wrap around her waist, he rested his head on her shoulder. She could feel his warm breath on her neck, and a small smile caressed her lips.

She leaned back against his chest, with him being a few inches taller than her it was easy for her to lean against him.

They stayed like that for a while, then Remy slowly kissed her neck softly. Rogue closed her eyes and smiled as his lips caressed her neck.

"I love you" Remy whispered in between kissing her neck. When she heard those words she opened her eyes and pulled away from him, he loosened his grip around her waist as she turned around to look into his loving eyes.

She didn't say anything, nor did she show any emotion, all she did was put both her hands on either side of his face, and slowly pulled him in for a kiss.

They stood there kissing, Rogues eyes were shut tight as she couldn't believe that she just did that. Remy was slightly shocked at her actions, almost as much as she was, but his shock soon turned into desire, as he once again wrapped his arms around her waist.

She could feel his tongue rub against her lips, begging her for an entrance. Rogue slightly opened her lips and his tongue slipped into her mouth, neither of them could believe that this was happening. They'd both dreamed of this day for months almost years, but they realised it was real as they noticed that they both needed air.

Pulling away, Rogue looked deep into Remy's red on black eyes. Her hands where now entangled in his amazing hair, he smiled down at her lovingly.

Remy leaned down to her face, but before he could kiss her again she stopped him by placing a finger on his lips.

"I love you too" she whispered and then let him kiss her again.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been 4 months since Rogue and Remy stood by her window and shared their first kiss.

And now that their relationship had reach a level of trust and passion it was harder to keep it a secret from everyone.

They'd decided to not tell everyone of their new found relationship since that some of the X-Men either not being the most open minded people in the world about this sort of stuff, and especially since Logan hated the idea of Remy being in the same room as Rogue.

They thought best not tell anyone, apart from Kitty, they had to tell her since it was her who bullied them both into telling each other how they felt.

So it was only fare.

Kitty did her best to help the couple out, she had managed for 4 months to keep her mouth shut (amazingly) and she would always let them know if there was someone coming so that they wouldn't get caught.

But she seemed to have this habit of scaring the crap out of them, like walking through the wall and yelling 'Boo' at them whilst they laid on Remy's bed, and silly stuff like that, but at the end of the day they knew that she wouldn't tell anyone which was worth all the hassle they got off her.

Anyway

It was a sunny Friday evening and Remy had decided to take Rogue out for a little 'walk', so there they sat under a tree, far away from the mansion so that they wouldn't get caught, as Remy kissed Rogue he slowly started to push her to the soft ground.

So now, there they lay in the nice soft grass under a tree, Remy was starting to get a little ahead of himself when his hands started to slide under Rogues dark green T-shirt and feel his way up to her bra.

Rogue couldn't help but giggle a little, Remy pulled away from their kiss " N what's so funny?" he asked,

"It don't matta" she answered as she pulled him back down to her face to kiss him again.

Remy laid on top of her and his hands still remained where they were. He had undone Rogues bra.

Rogue had done her best to keep her hands to herself but they still found their way to Remy, as her left hand remained at the back of his head, her right hand had made its way to the small of his back.

Her hand slowly went down the back of his trousers to his boxers and when she noticed that the wind was starting to turn cold, she pulled his boxers up quickly giving him a sight wedgy, which made him pull away from their kiss and take his hands from under her shirt so he could sort himself out.

"What ya do that for?" he asked whining a little

"Its getting cold" she said in response

"then we better go to ma room n warm up" he chuckled with only lust in his voice

"fine with meh" Rogue said as she stood up and did her bra back up.

They started making their way back to the mansion, making sure that no one saw them as they walked up the stairs and to his room together.

When they got in Remy's room they locked the door to make sure that they wouldn't be interrupted.

They sat on his bed and locked into a heated kiss.

Remy pushed her down to his bed and started kissing her neck, leaving little bite marks from her neck down to her shoulder. Rogue moaned in pleasure as Remy started to pull her shirt off.

When he was done she was laid there in her bra, Rouges hands brought his black shirt to his head so that she could pull it off.

With that done, Remy went back to kissing his beautiful Rogue.

Rogues hands started in his hair and worked their way down, making sure that they touched every inch of his skin till she reached his trouser belt.

She started to undo his trousers. Soon as they were undone she moved them down his legs till he kicked them off.

Remy sat up to undo her belt, Rogue sat up and started kissing his bare chest. She started nibbling at his soft tender skin, which made him moan.

He couldn't take it anymore, so he pushed her back down on the bed so he could finish undoing her trousers, once her trousers were off, he lent down and started biting on her neck.

Leaving a brilliant red mark on her neck were he had only just broke the skin, he moved down her neck to her collarbone and to her chest which he then remembered was being covered by her bra. Feeling his frustration Rogue arched her back so that he could put his hands behind her and remove it.

He soon slung in onto the carpet with the rest of their clothes. Rogues hands made their way to the hem of his boxers, she played around with the elastic at first until he started to growl slightly, Rogues only response to that was a slight chuckle.

Removing his boxers Remy decided that she should catch up, so his left hand went down to her waist to remove the last piece and only piece of clothing that she wore.

Taking away the one thing that blocked his way, he threw her underwear on the floor.

That was it, there was nothing left to stop their longing lust for one another.

Slowly Remy started to thrust into her, making her give out a slight groan of pleasure.

Showing by the look on Rogues face, Remy knew she wanted more, as she always did.

Quickening his pace slightly until Rogue couldn't contain herself.

After almost 2 hours of them giving into their passion, they decided that they should get dressed since it was almost 10:00 at night, thinking that everyone would be wondering where they were.

And they were right.

"Kitty, where's Strips?" asked Logan, or more liked barked as Kitty came out of the kitchen.

"erm I duno" Kitty replied knowing full well where they were.

Logan didn't reply, he knew she was lying, but he just walked up the stairs, Kitty followed him with haste.

When Logan got to the stairs he could smell "Cajun!"

Turning to his left he saw Rouge "oh stripes, I thought I smelt Gumbo" Logan apologized but then noticed he could smell him, but all over her. He kept the same expression on his face instead of looking shocked.

"Must be his aftershave, you can smell that thing a mile away" Rouge stated

"Yeah" Logan replied and then he just walked off, leaving Rouge with a confused look upon her face until an out of breath Kitty ran up to her, breathing heavily whilst leaning on the wall near Rogue "I, think… he, knows" Kitty spluttered out, trying to get her breath back, but before she could she saw that Rouge was off down the hall way after Logan.

"Not again" Kitty whined, and then she started running again.

As Remy walked down the hallway to the stairs, rubbing his eyes, trying to wake himself up a bit.

But before he knew it he felt a hand grab him from behind and through him up against the wall.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

And with that the hand that had grabbed him formed into a fist and smacked against his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Sliding down the wall only to be picked up again by his neck. Remy felt the incredible pain that rushed through his face.

Logan continued hitting him over and over again, beating Remy to a pulp.

Until Logan leaned Remy against the wall and took one last swing for him.

As Remy hit the wooden floor with a thud, he felt the blood rush across his face, but that was the least of his problem, as his blurred vision noticed that Logan's Claws came gushing out of his hands, trying to move quickly.

Remy then felt Logan's left claws scratch down his side.

Falling back to the ground again, he felt Logan's foot boot him in the chest.

"So I warn you to stay away, but you seemed to think it was an invitation?" Logan asked getting even more pissed off.

In this time Remy thought about reaching for one of his cards, but then remembering that they were in his coat, that was in his room.

He felt even more defenceless when Logan's foot booted him in the ribs.

Logan swung his claws towards Remy's face, Remy moved as quickly as he could to avoid them, but it wasn't quick enough as the silver claws brushed his face deeply, leaving him with three gashes across his face.

Logan grabbed Remy and then twisted his arm around his back, pushing Remy's face into the solid wall.

Remy would of swung his leg at Logan if he hadn't of picked him up slightly and turned him around to bring his face to the wild Logan's knee.

Feeling the bones starting to break, Remy placed his hands over his face to support it.

Logan then slammed his knee into Remy's stomach, wincing even more at the pain, Logan stood behind Remy who was now on his knees cuddling his gut from the pain.

That was until Logan grabbed both his arms and pulled them behind him. Remy cringed at the pain, determined to not let Logan see how much pain he was in, that was when Logan placed his foot on Remy's back to push his body forward and pull his arms back.

Remy yelled at the pain, thinking it would never end. Logan then suddenly released him to kick him in his spin, sending Remy to the floor face first, Logan then grabbed him but his hair and bashed his hand hard to the floor, almost knocking him out.

"It hurts don't it?" Logan asked "Do you want me to end it?"

Extending his claws once again, but before he could do anything,

"Logan Stop!" yelled Rogue as she jumped in front of him

"Out of my way stripes, I know what he's done, and now he's gunna pay!" he yelled more at Remy than Rogue.

Kitty bent down at Remy's side to help him up.

"He hasn't done anything Logan, your over reacting!" Rogue yelled at him pushing him away from Remy and Kitty.

"Oh don't play dumb with me Stripes I can smell him all over you, its fairly obvious what you two were doing!" He yelled back at her.

Rogue didn't say anything, she couldn't say anything,

"Yh its true, but I love her" Remy said whilst wincing at the pain, as he tried to sit up, Kitty steadied him as he did so.

"Shut up!" Logan yelled at him

"Don't talk to him like that Logan, he's right, and Ah love him too!" Rogue stated in Remy's defence.

"Stripes, listen…!"

"No you listen, Ah love him, and we've been seeing each other for months now, Ah can do what Ah want and so can he!" She interrupted him, and shut him up.

Logan just stood there looking at her, then stormed off.

Rogue took a deep breath, and turned to Remy, who was now on his feet using Kitty as something to lean on.

"Come on, lets get him to Jean" said Kitty, Rogue went to Remy's other side and helped him walk to the med room.

"Ah cant believe Logan did that" Rouge sighed as she sit in a chair next to the bed that Remy lay in.

Jean stood the other side of the bed, finishing off the stitches on Remy's face and Ribs.

As soon as Jean was about to speak, Scott, Storm, Beast and the Professor walked into the room.

"What happened?" Storm asked in a concerned voice

"Logan" Kitty stated as she walked over to Rogue to hand her a glass of water.

The Professor just rolled over to the head of the bed where Remy lay, placing both his hands either side of Remy's head, he was able to see everything that happened.

He finally spoke up after a few minuets, "Scott, Storm go get Logan and tell him to wait in my office, and make sure that when he's there he doesn't leave, but first I need to speak to Rogue.

Rogue looked up from her badly beaten boyfriend and at the Professor.

"Why didn't you tell us?" he asked calmly

"Cause Ah was afraid, that Ya'll would react like Logan" Rogue said truthfully.

"What Logan did was wrong, and I will be having words with him, but you must try and remember that no matter what, we will always be hear for you and that you can tell us everything" He said still in his calming voice

"She told me" Kitty said with pride

"don't gloat" Jean said shacking her head

"Sorry" Kitty said, still feeling the pride within her slightly.

"Don't you trust us Rogue?" asked Jean in a worrying tone

"Ah do, its just. Ah didn't want everyone being over protective about mah powers, even though their under control Logan still thinks there unstable, and plus some of the others can be a bit bitchy and Ah didn't want that, we didn't want that" she said clutching Remy's hand.

Remy lay on the bed bandaged up and unconscious.

"Well he's going to be fine, he'll just need a few weeks to heal, but there's no internal bleeding, just a lot of deep burses and cuts" confirmed Beast.

"You look tired Rogue" Jean said placing a hand on Rogues shoulder.

"Ah am" she replied sleepily

"Kitty, take Rogue to your room, she needs her rest" the Professor said with a slight smile as Rogue looked at him, Rogue was about to protest when Beast spoke up "I'll keep an eye on Gambit, so there's no need to worry"

Rogue only nodded and let Kitty walk with her to their room.

"Well I guess we better go and have a few words with Logan" The Professor said to Jean, and with that the two of them left.


	6. Chapter 6

As Logan walked into the Professors office, with Storm and Scott by his side.

There sat the Professor at his desk, looking at Remy's X-rays that he had done.

"Take a seat Logan" The Professor said in a calm voice

"I'd rather stand" Logan grunted in his normal stubborn tone.

"Alright" Professor X started "What did you think you were doing? Do you realise you could of killed him?" he asked still in a calming voice.

"That was the intention" Logan stated

"Your on thin ice Logan! Ever since Gambit has joined the team you have done nothing but give him grief!" Yelled the professor

Logan just stood there

"I wont take this anymore Logan, ever you sort things out between the two of you, or else,"

"Or else what Chuck? What you gunna do? You gunna through me off the team?" Logan chuckled

"I have half a mind to" The Professor stated leaving Logan with a shocked look on his face.

"I wont if you sort this out" he said calming himself down again.

"I don't need to do anything" Logan mumbled and turned to the door

"Don't you walk away from me Logan!" The Professor yelled

"You run from everything that comes after you, now its time to be a man and face the consequences'" said Scott, blocking Logan's way out.

"He's right Logan" Storm said, Logan just looked at them all, he looked at Jean who stood behind the Professor, she just looked away from him.

Rogue laid in her bed, looking at the ceiling. She sighed heavily as small yet silent tears run down her face. Kitty noticed this slightly and got up from her chair at her desk, and sat at the end of Rogues bed.

"He'll be alright Rogue, he's strong" Kitty said trying to comfort her

"Ah don't know Kit, what if he's not going to be ok, what if he" Rogue started

"Don't think like that Rogue" Kitty said whilst holding Rogues hand.

"Ah cant help it Kit" Rogue said crying more

"Your just tired, after a good nights rest, you'll feel fine and we'll go see him, ok" Kitty said with a small smile on her lips

Rogue just nodded.

After about an hour of sitting in silence, until Rogue had finally drifted off to sleep, Kitty quietly left the room to go get a glass of water.

As she stood in the kitchen with her drink, leaning against the sink, she heard heavy footsteps.

"Heya Kit!" said Tabitha with a grin on her face

"hey" Kitty said sleepily, rubbing her face with her free hand.

Tabitha noticed that Kitty didn't seem herself "s'up?" she asked

"Do you care?" Kitty asked bitterly.

"Not really, I'm just bored. Is it to do with Logan beating the shit out of Remy?" Taby asked, putting her foot straight in it.

Kitty just looked at her with a 'What a BITCH!' look on her face

"Well just to let you know that everyone knows about it" Tab stated as she grabbed a apple off the counter.

"They do? How?!" Kitty asked, a little shocked at what she said

"I dunno, they just do" Taby said bluntly taking a bite out of her apple.

"Rogue wont like that" Kitty mumbled

"Why cause everyone knows that she's shagging Remy?" Taby asked with a slight smile in the corner of her mouth.

"You have away with saying things very bluntly" Kitty said in an angry tone

"I know, well night" Taby said taking her apple with her out of the room, Kitty was left stood in the kitchen with her glass.

"Great, now everyone knows" she sighed.

Finishing her water off, putting the glass in the sink, she walked out of the Kitchen and went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YA EAN EVERYONE KNOWS?!" Rogue yelled at Kitty.

Kitty took her hands away from her ears when Rogue had stopped yelling "well that's what Tabitha told me last night" Kitty said quietly

"Ya cant have any privacy in this place can ya? Gawd!" Rogue was pissed beyond belief, ranting on about everything, until Kitty stopped her.

"Dude calm down, maybe it's a good thing" Kitty said with a smile on her face, but that smile soon disappeared when Rogue sent her a death glare that would of made the devil freeze.

"Ok so maybe its not" Kitty then said rubbing the back of her head.

"Remy ain't gunna like this" Rogue muttered, but her attitude soon changed when Jean came bursting through the door.

"He's awake"

Kitty looked at Jean and then Rogue, but she was gone, reality then hit Kitty and she ran out the door after Rogue and Jean.

Rogue ran into the med room to find Remy and LOGAN?

Remy was sat up in his bed talking to Logan

"So yeah I'm sorry for, you know, puttin ya in a bed n all"

"Don't mention it Logan, Remy knows that you just protecting Rogue, I'm sure I would do the same." Remy said with a weak smile on his bruised face.

"N hey, if anyone gives the two of you any grief about being together you let me know n I'll put them in their place" Logan said with a small smile in the corner of his mouth (how rare, smile and Logan don't belong in the same sentence lol anyway)

Remy chuckled slightly, until he realised that it hurt to laugh. Rogue just stood there with a 'wtf' expression on her face

"Well get well soon kid" Logan said as he left, giving Rogue a quick glance, he didn't dare talk to her yet, since he knew she would be very fucked off with her.

Remy looked at Rogue "What?" he asked 

"Nuthin" she mumbled, she walked over to his bed and sat next to him.

She gave him a small hug, making sure she didn't hurt him. Remy hugged her back as best as he could.

"I'm gunna get up I think" he said as he pulled the sheets up and reached for his jeans.

Pulling them on over his boxers just as Kitty and Jean came rushing in, Jean just stood there looking at them both with a small smile, until she saw Remy out of his bed.

"Do you feel well enough to be up?" she asked feeling slightly concerned, Kitty leaning on a near by bed to catch her breath back.

"Remy feels good enough to be on his feet" he said smiling at them all, Rogue just smiled up at him, and then looked at the out of breath Kitty, 

"are Ya ok ova there?" Rogue asked

"I'm fine, I just need to, to die for a moment" Kitty replied collapsing on the bed.

Jean just laughed at her slightly.

"Come on Kitty, lets leave them alone for a bit, we'll go and tell the others that he's awake" Jean said as she pulled Kitty off the bed

"But that means I have to move" Kitty moaned

"Come on" Jean said whilst dragging her out the door.

"So how are ya feelin?" Rouge asked as she got up from where she sat and moved over to him.

"a bit sore but I'll live" he said looking down at her

"Well that's good to know" she replied, and kissed him softly on his non bruised cheek.

"I feel better already" Remy stated as he pulled her to him and kissed her passionately.

"Well its good to know that he's awake, and feeling better" Scott said 

"Yes, but it would be a good idea to keep an eye on him so that he doesn't over do it" Storm said

"I agree, the last thing we need is Remy back in a bed because he couldn't behave" Jean said

"I just cant believe that him and Rogue have been dating for 4 months" Kurt said, still in shock.

"I know, but we must make sure that they don't feel under pressure, they've been through enough so far" Professor X said to Kurt more than the others.

"The professors right, everyone already knows, so I don't think Rogue will be to happy about that, we don't need to be judgemental about their decisions" said Kitty

Scott and Jean just looked at Kitty with a shocked look upon their faces about Kitty's adult response.

"Well its like, totally true, how would you feel if everyone knew something personal about you n they kept buggin you bout it" Kitty continued 

'She's back' Scott thought.

'didn't last long did it' Jean thought back to him

Scott just had a scared look on his face when he realised that Jean just heard his thoughts.

Rogue helped Remy to the kitchen so that he could have some breakfast.

When they reached the kitchen all eyes where on them. Oh how uncomfortable they felt, as everyone looked at them, whispers being heard as Rogues hand was in his, and they made their way to the fridge. 

Everyone ate in silence for a while until Bobby spoke up "So Remy, how ya feelin?" 

"Fine thank you Bobby" Remy replied. 

Bobby had a smile on his face and was thinking of something to say until Jean came into the room "Don't even think about it Bobby" she said.

Bobby looking very violated that Jean had read his thoughts.

"Damn it" he muttered to himself 

Tabitha just smirked at him and went back to eating her breakfast.

After that everyone was silent again. 


	8. Chapter 8

After breakfast, everyone went to do their own things. Kitty and Kurt went to go play basketball with Scott. Jean, Storm and the Professor talked about the future plans for the X-men, like they always did.

Beast sat in his lab reading the latest thing about science.

Tabitha and Bobby sat in the main room gossiping, no surprise there.

"So yeah I heard that Rogue and Remy have been dating for months now" Taby said

"I doubt it, how could people keep their relationship secret for that long?" Bobby asked

"Maybe Rogue can keep both their mouths shut" Taby laughed

"Yeah and we both know how she could do that!" Bobby said with the both of them in a fit of laughter, but they were interrupted but a grumble from behind them.

They both turned around and saw Logan.

"So the two of you have nothing else better to do than seat here and gossip, well I can fix that. Danger room, Now!" Logan said with a good use of sternness in his voice.

The two groaned as they went to go get kitted up for a session in the danger room with Logan.

"That'll teach em" Logan grumbled to himself, as he followed them.

Elsewhere Rogue sat at the side of Remy's bed changing his bandage around his ribs. As she peeled off the old dressing that covered up his deep gashes, she saw that the stitches weren't doing their job, as his cuts still poured out thick red blood.

She went to his bathroom to get a wet towel.

When she came back, he still sat there with a pained expression on his face.

She lightly dabbed up the blood with the towel, and then put the fresh dressing on.

"Ow" Remy whispered

"Sorry" Rogue said, a bit distort that she had just hurt him.

"Its ok" he said as he got up off the bed and put his shirt back on. Rogue watched him do so and saw that he was struggling a little.

"Here" she said as she helped him pull his shirt down over his head.

"Thanks" he muttered.

He sat back down on his bed and sighed deeply.

"What's wrong?" Rogue asked, with only concern in her voice.

"Nuffin" he replied

"Well that's a lie n a half" she stated bluntly, Remy just looked up at her.

"I guess I'm just a bit pissed off, that I cant do fuck all till I'm better" he said sadly, and laid down on his bed slowly.

"Well ya can still do this" Rogue said as she laid down next to him and kissed him deeply.

After the moment of passion had ended, Remy sighed contently.

"See" Rogue said smiling at him, he just smiled back at her, as she rested her head next to his on his pillow and closed her eyes.

As soon as he saw her eyes shut, his smile disappeared.

Jean, Storm and Professor X sat in his office looking at the latest article about resent mutant behaviour and activities.

"Well it looks like magneto is still up to no good" Storm said putting the news paper down.

"Well he was always one for…"

"Professor?" Jean asked

"Jean go to Gambits room, take him to the medic room, I'll meet you there" He said with a shocked look on his face.

Jean got up and left for Remy's room.

"What's wrong Professor?" Storm asked

"I fear there's something terrible wrong with Gambit."


	9. Chapter 9

As Rogue stood outside the med room waiting to hear Remy's results, the Professor and Storm came up the hall towards her.

"Rogue, I know your worried, but there's still a chance" Storm said

"A chance for what? What aren't you telling me?" Rogue questioned the Professor.

"I fear that he maybe suffering" He replied

"suffering?" Rogue asked, tearing up instantly, unable to breath. Unable to handle the terrifying truth.

"ever since he woke up today, I've been feeling how much pain he is in. He says he's fine, only because he doesn't understand what's wrong." the Professor said, looking down at the floor.

"What's wrong with him?" Rogue asked, feeling the water begin to rise behind her eyes.

The Professor didn't answer her. The first time anyway

"Answer Meh!" Rogue yelled at him.

"I fear his brain might not be able to take all the damage that has been made to him" The Professor said sadly.

"Brain damage?" Rogue chocked. Seeing the Professor nod slightly, Rogue pushed her way through the door and ran up to Remy's side, as he lay on the bed with a single tear running down his cheek.

"Remy" she whispered kneeling down by his side, he looked at her teary face.

"Rogue, I'm scared" he whispered back to her.

She didn't say anything as her heart was in her throat. Water running down her face, she could taste the salt from her tears on her lips.

She ran a hand across his face. And leaned in close to him.

"Its gunna be fine" she lied, the tears running faster and faster.

Jean walked out of the room to see the Professor and Storm, to find that everyone was there. Logan walked passed Jean as she through herself into Scott's arms.

Logan walked into the med room to find Rogue crying her eyes out, she turned to him.

Running over to him and hugging him tightly.

Logan did his best to comfort the upset woman, knowing full well that this was all his fault.

'Its my fault this has happened, my god, what have I done, I'm a monster. I've got to do something, anything, I cant just stand here feeling sorry for myself, I need to help him, but how? Maybe…'

He loosened his grip on Rogue and went to the Professor.

"Chuck, I need to ask you something" Logan said

"Of course" he replied.

Logan, The Professor, Jean and Beast talked about what Logan was asking, it was a long shot, but they thought there was a small chance that Logan's idea might work.

Later that day Rogue laid crying on her bed, her head on Kitty's lap, whilst in the med room Remy lay unconscious on the bed, with Logan laid on the bed next to him.

Jean prepared the injection to help Logan drift off to sleep.

Hours later Logan awoke, to see Jean, The Professor and Beast looking over him.

"Did it work?" Logan asked in a sleepy manner.

He didn't get an answer they all just looked at Remy who lay there, on the bed, still asleep.

"I worked wonders Logan" the Professor said with a smile on his face.

"Hopefully its enough to make everything right with Stripes" he said with a yawn and he fell back to sleep, only to be left in piece as he slept.

Remy soon woke up a few minuets after Logan had drifted off again.

"What happened?" he asked Jean with on eye lazily open to look at her whilst he talked.

"Logan saved you" Jean replied in a quiet tone.

"How?" Remy asked as he slowly lifted himself off of the bed he was laid on.

"He injected a large sample of his mutant D.N.A into your D.N.A so that his mutant abilities to heal would heal the damage that he had caused to your brain." Jean said with a slight smile playing on her lips.

Remy looked at the sleeping Logan and a smile crossed his face, "Did it work?" he asked

Jean paused for a moment before she answered. "Yes."


	10. Chapter 10

Rogue laid on her bed, thinking of Remy. There was a slight knock on the door, but Rogue made no attempt to answer.

Kitty looked at Rogue then looked at the door.

"I'll get it" Kitty said getting up off her bed and moving to the door.

Rogue kept her back to the door, so she didn't have to face anyone with their words of 'sorry'.

"Rogue" Kitty said with a small smile.

She didn't reply.

She only turned around to see Remy in their doorway with a massive grin on his face.

"Rogue" he said in a very happy tone.

She just stood up and looked at him.

"I'm alright" he said softly, Rogue ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

They stood there for a moment in a deep embrace. Kitty walked out the door, closing it behind her.

"Always a happy ending" she said to herself and walked away.

Rogue and Remy embraced in their hug. Remy brought his hand up under her cheek so that he could look into her beautiful green eyes. Her eyes shone brightly up at him as they slowly started to fill with tears.

"What's wrong?" Remy asked in a soft and loving tone.

"Nuffin, Ah'm just happy that your ok" she said wiping her eyes to get rid of the tears.

She leaned up and kissed him quickly on his warm soft lips. But as she pulled away from him, their faces barely an inch apart. She looked into his brilliant Red on Black eyes, and saw the love that burned inside him.

Remy then slowly leaned down and caressed her lips with his own, in a warm, loving, passionate kiss.

His hands moved to each side of her face so that he could bring her closer to him. Rogues hands slid up his bare arms until they reached his covered shoulders, her arms then dropped over his shoulders so that her hands crossed behind his neck.

Leaning into the kiss even more, Rogue parted her lips to let Remy's tongue have entrance to hers.

Pulling away slightly to get her breath back, Rogue closed her eyes and just smiled slightly before her and Remy picked up where they left off.

Falling back on to Rogues bed as they still kept their lips locked in a heated kiss, Remy started taking off his clothes.

The heat between the two of them was so intense that it didn't take them long to get into it.

After a few hours later, Rogue awoke to find herself still in Remy's strong arms.

She buried her face into his bare chest and closed her eyes again, but her moment was destroyed as their was a knock at the door.

She sighed heavily as she got up, trying not to wake her sleeping prince. She found her clothes and quickly made herself descent.

She quietly opened the door to find Jean.

"Hey Jean" Rogue whispered

"Hey, why are we whispering?" Jean asked a little confused as she whispered back to Rogue.

"Remy's asleep" Rogue said quietly pointing to the unstirred man.

"Oh, I hope I didn't interrupt anything?" Jean said apologizing

"Na Ah just woke up" Rogue said stepping outside and closed the door so that she and jean could talk.

"Anyway the reason I came was to let you know that we have a meeting later today after dinner." Jean said as she looked at the tired yet refreshed Rogue.

"Oh ok, Ah'll tell Remy when he wakes up" Rogue said with a smile.

"Okay, so I'll let you get back to him" Jean said returning Rogues smile.

"Ok" Rogue said as she went inside after Jean walked down the hall and round the corner.

Rogue closed the door behind her to find Remy sat on the end of her bed getting changed back into his clothes.

"Hey" He said with a big grin on his face.

"Hey" Rogue replied as she walked up to the bed and sat down next to him.

She leaned over to him and kissed him on his cheek, which made him smile even more (if that's even possible).

Rogue looked at her alarm clock and saw that they only had about an hour until dinner.

"We've only got an hour till dinner" Rogue moaned as she stood up

"Yh, where you goin?" asked Remy with a confused look on his face.

"shower" she replied with a smile

"Can I join you?" asked the Cajun with a little smirk on his lips.

"Any day" Rogue said as she took his hand, and then they went to the bathroom together.

After their very long shower together, they got changed into some fresh clothes, then went down to have dinner.

Everyone sat at the table with their dinner. Kitty munched down her salad till she spoke up, "Hey only a few months until Christmas" everyone just looked at her

"well it is" she stated.

"4 months Kitty" Tabitha said, "how is that close" she said with bitterness.

Kitty just looked at her with spite.

"I don't know why your so bitter at least you have a family to be with at Christmas" Scott said. Unlike the others him, Logan, Rogue, Remy, Beast and the Professor always staid at the mansion for holidays whilst everyone else went home to their families.

"Well sorry, it ain't my fault if no one wants you" Tabatha said with pure evil in her voice.

Scott stood up to yell at her, but Jean stopped him.

"That's enough" Jean said raising her voice at Tabitha.

Scott just walked out the room, with Jean following closely behind him.

"Well I hope your happy" Kitty said as she stood up and took her plate to the kitchen, Rogue followed her.

"What's up?" Rogue asked

"She's what's up, she does my bloody head in, I don't know why she's even on this team al she does is upset people" Kitty said throwing her plate into the sink, making the plate shatter into pieces.

"Ok, first calm down. Second there's always one person who does their level best to piss ya off." Rogue said putting her hand on Kitty's shoulder.

"Yeah but it would have to be her" Kitty mumbled.

Tabitha stormed into the room "Okay what's your problem?" She asked pointing at Kitty

"My problem? I'm not the one goin' round upsettin people and sayin stuff that you shouldn't!" Kitty yelled at her

"Well excuse me if I'm the only one in this house who speak their mind" Tabitha screamed back at Kitty.

"Ok you two, Ah think its time to calm this down don't ya think?" Rogue said butting in to stop anything nasty happening.

"Butt out of this Rogue! This has nothing to do with you!" Tabitha yelled at Rogue.

"Don't ya raise ya voice at Meh!" Rogue said warningly

"Or what? You'll get your precious Remy to beat me up, Ha he couldn't even hold his own against Logan, what chance would he have against me?!" Tabitha joked ,sniggering at her own comment.

But with that there was a loud crash that was heard from the kitchen, everyone in the dinning room rushed into the kitchen to see Tabitha on the floor out cold, and Rogue just stood there with Kitty, Who had a 'OMG' look on her face.

"What happened?" Bobby asked

"Ah hit her" Rogue simple said as she turned and left the room.

Remy just turned round and followed her.

"Wow" Kurt said trying to hold back a smirk

"Oh shut up" Bobby snapped at Kurt.

"Hey she deserved it after what she just said" Kitty said and then also left the kitchen.

Storm simple walked into the kitchen to find Tabitha on the floor with a big red mark on her eye, and Bobby trying to wake her up.

"Did I miss something?" she asked Kurt.

"We all did" he replied.


	11. Chapter 11

All the X-Men sat in Professor X's office waiting to be told the news.

"So what's this bout Chuck?" Logan asked getting impatient.

"I will tell you all when everyone is here." The Professor said in his normal calm tone.

After about 5 minuets of waiting Scott and Jean walked through the door.

"Ok, everyone's here, now can we know what's goin on?" asked Rogue

"Magneto" The Professor started

"Figures" Logan mumbled

"He's created a machine, I don't know what it does as I am still unable to read his thoughts, but all that I do know is that it will have a massive effect on the human population"

"Okay, so we stop Magneto and this machine of his. Where is he Professor?" Scott asked

"That's the point, I don't know" The Professor said looking out the window at the cooling weather.

"Have you tried looking for him by Suribro?" asked Kitty, as she started to worry slightly.

"I have tried everything, I will try again but I cant promise any results Kitty" The Professor said trying to calm her down.

The Professor left the room.

"Well I guess all we do now is wait" Jean said looking at Beast, who just gave her a slight nod and then also left the room.

"Are you okay know Scott?" asked Kitty

"I guess, she really pissed me off" he replied frowning slightly

"Well Ya wont have to worry bout her botherin ya anytime soon" Remy said as he stood up and walked over to the window, watching the wind die down.

"Why's that?" asked Logan

"Cause Ah decked her" Rogue said looking at Logan

"So that's what happened to her" Storm said more to herself but everyone else still heard her.

"Ok, why?" asked Jean

"Cause she decided to take the piss out of Remy, he weren't in the room to stand up to her, so Ah hit her" Rogue stated simple, as her gaze went towards Remy as he turned to her.

"She did what?" Remy asked raising his voice slightly

"Calm down, you'll get your chance to beat her up when she wakes up" Kitty joked, but only her seeing the funny side to it. Everyone else just looked at her oddly.

Remy slowly started walking to the door.

"Where ya goin?" asked Rogue who staid sat in her seat.

"Remy just needs abit of fresh air Chere" He said turning his head so that he could see her from the corner of his eye and cast her a quick smile before he continued out the door.

Rogue didn't say anything, she didn't have time to, he'd gone.

"I don't blame him, to long in this house can drive even the sanest person crazy" Logan said softly as he sat next to Rogue.

"Yh ah guess" Rogue said as she looked up at Kitty who stood directly in front of her.

Outside Remy took his keys out of his coat pocket and stuck them in the ignition of his motorbike.

He slowly revved the engine, and then set off for a quick ride.

Rogue watched him pull off from the window and sighed deeply.

Remy took every corner he came up to with ease as he sped down the road, he saw a small lay-by and decided to pull in so that he could have a smoke.

He turned his keys so that the engine died, putting the side stand down and stepping off his bike.

He pulled out a cigarette from his coat pocket and then lit his fag. Breathing in the intoxicating smoke and letting it fill his lungs, he slowly breathed out and sighed with relief.

"You know, smoking is very bad for you, I'm sure Rogue wouldn't approve" came a deep yet familiar voice from behind him.

Remy turned to face Magneto, seeing he wasn't alone.

Noticing that the Juggernaut was slowly walking up to him.

"What you doin here Magneto?" Remy asked sternly, whilst pulling out a card ready to fight.

""Well if I told you that, it would take all the fun out of it, wouldn't it" Magneto said smirking slightly, then he noticed the charged card that Remy had in his hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Mr LeBeau" Magneto said

Lifting Remy's bike up from the ground and sending it hurtling towards him.

Remy trough his card at the bike and dived out of the way of the explosion.

Back at the mansion Professor X could sense Remy using his powers, he went go and inform the X-men.

Remy quickly stood back onto his feet as the fire from his bike still burned. But that was the least of his worries as the Juggernaut came running over towards him.

Feeling the ground shake from under his feet Remy reached for another card, but before he could charge it the Juggernaut smacked him around the face, breaking his nose, making blood fly everywhere.

Remy stood up one again and through a charged card at the Juggernaut, exploding in his face but not having any effect.

"Lets go!" Scott yelled jumping into his car with Jean, Kitty, Storm and Kurt.

Rogue and Logan jumped onto their motorbikes and took off. 'Ah hope nuffin's happened to him' Rogue thought to herself as she speeded down the road following Logan round every turn.

Remy tried to stay on his feet and dodge the attacks from the Juggernaut, but he found himself growing tired.

'Dis bastards fast' Remy thought to himself as he charged another card and throwing it at the feet f the Juggernaut.

It exploded under his feet and sent the Juggernaut flying across the lay-by.

"I grow tired of this" Magneto mumbled and took out some metal syringes' and sent 3 of them at Remy, getting him in his back and neck.

Remy just took them out and turned to Magneto, but feeling light headed he stumbled slightly.

The Juggernaut took this time to get up and run over to Remy and smack him hard, making Remy crash down to the ground unconscious.

"I think our work here is done, don't you?" Magneto asked the Juggernaut, who just smirked in response.

Logan and Rogue pulled up on their bikes, putting the side stands down and getting off and taking their helmets off in a hurry. Logan turned to see Scott and every one else pull into the lay-by. Getting out of the car they all saw the burning parts of a bike, Remy's bike.

Rogue just stood there looking at the bike, then started to look on the floor. Finding the blood on the floor.

Logan walked up to her, sniffing the air. He knew full well it was Remy's blood.

He looked at Rogue as she just walked back to her bike and put her helmet on.

"Where you going?" asked Storm pacing a hand on Rogue's shoulder

"Ah'm gunna go look for him" Rogue said getting on her bike and striking up the engine

"But he could be anywhere Rogue" Kitty said trying to stop her

"Then Ah better get goin" Rogue said, and rode off.

"What are we going to do?" asked Kurt in a slight whisper

"Come on, lets get back to the Professor, he'll know what to do" Scott said getting back in his car.

They drove off with Logan following behind them,

or so they thought.


	12. Chapter 12

Rogue travelled the roads looking everywhere for Remy, it was getting dark and starting to rain pretty hard. She pulled over and got off her bike,

"where are Ya?" she whispered

"You wont find him on your own Rogue" came a soft yet deep voice from behind her

"What ya doin here Logan?" Rogue said turning round to face the tall man.

"I'm here to help you look for him" Logan said softly

"Ah know he's not here, but ah cant just sit around waiting" Rogue said starting to dry as the ice cold rain rand down her helmet.

"Come here" Logan whispered softly, pulling her into a hug as she cried more and more.

The rain poured down heavily as they stood there.

"Come on, lets get back" Logan said pulling her away slightly so that he could look at her.

"Ok" Rogue whispered and walked over to her bike and getting on.

Soon they both set home in the rain.

"Good your awake, I would hate it if you missed it all" Magneto said looking down at Remy, who lay on the floor.

Remy could only just make Magneto out as his vision was still blurry.

Wincing in pain as he tried to move. His face felt like it had been hit by a bus.

"Where am I?" Remy asked looking round from where he lay.

"That doesn't matter, what really matters is how your going to help me" Magneto said bending down in front of him.

"I'd neva help you Magneto" Remy said trying to move his hand towards his cards.

"There not there Mr Lebeau, I removed them so that I know that you would try and do anything I wouldn't want you to." Magneto said smirking down at him

"You wont get away with what your doin Magneto" Remy said still trying to get up, but his legs had gone dead, and he felt almost paralyzed for some reason.

"Oh I will" Magneto said standing up and walking away, leaving Remy laid on the floor.

Back at the mansion Rogue and Logan walked through the front door taking off their helmets.

"Whoa what happened to you two, you looked like a pair of drowned rats" said Tabitha with a small smile on her face.

"Nice eye kid" Logan said as he walked straight passed her.

"So Rogue" Tabitha started but was cut short

"Not now" Rogue said as she followed Logan towards the Professors office where everyone else was.

"How nice of you to join us Rogue" the Professor said with a smile.

Rogue just looked at everyone "Magneto took him, am ah right?" Rogue said straight to the point.

"Yes" the professor said

"Ah'll find him Professor" Rogue said with pure anger in her tone

"We'll find him" Scott corrected her "We're a team" he finished

"yeah all for one, that sorta stuff" Kitty said

"Don't worry Rogue, we'll find out were they are" Storm said bringing some blankets to Rogue and Logan.

Logan took one and just put it around his neck, Rogue wrapped hers around her drenched body.

"I think the best thing to do is let Rogue and Logan dry off and then get some food since they missed dinner, whilst the Professor and I try and find Gambit" Beast said taking his glasses off and walking towards the door.

"Come on stripes" Logan said, the to of them walked out the room, with everyone else slowly behind them.

After drying herself off and changing into dry clothes, Rogue went down stairs to the kitchen to get some food, when she got there she realised that she was hungry, but just couldn't eat.

Her mind was on other things.

"Rogue, eat something" Kitty said handing her a apple

"thanks Kit, but ah cant" Rogue said refusing the offer of food.

"come on Rogue, you need to give yourself plenty of energy so that your at your best to fight" Kitty said forcing Rogue to take the apple.

"Ok" Rogue said giving in slightly and took a bite out of the apple that Kitty had just handed to her.

After eating the full course of one apple Rogue went to see Beast in the lab.

"Anythin?" she asked the blue furry man who sat with his glasses balanced on his nose.

"Yes" Beast said turning to Rogue.

But Rogues smile that had just appeared disappeared instantly when she saw the look of seriousness on Beasts face.

"Gambit had managed to give in to the Professors mind and there for allowing us to find out where he is." Beast said as he got up.

"Where is he?" Rogue asked starting to get a bit uneasy.

"About 50 miles west from here" the Professor said as he entered the room, Rogue turned to face him, she was about to speak but didn't have time.

"Go get kitted up Rogue, we're leaving" Scott said as he walked into the room in his uniform.

Rogue just nodded and went to go get her uniform.

All the X-men where in their uniforms and in the black bird ready to go and rescue Remy.


	13. Chapter 13

Remy slowly started to get the feeling back in his body, it was almost dark out no.

"Well Mr Lebeau, I guess we'd better get you ready, they'll be here soon, wont they?" Magneto said with a slight grin.

The Juggernaut walked up to Remy and picked him up off the floor and carried him away.

The black bird was about 6 miles away now.

"Going to stealth mode" Scott said flicking on the switch.

"How much longer till we're there?" Kitty said whining a little "My butt hurts" she said whining more, everyone just looked at her.

"Well it does!" she screeched

"Kitty, we maybe in stealth mode, but if you keep yelling like that they'll hear us coming a mile away" Logan said looking out of the window.

"Well I'm bored" Kitty said

"I know its along ride, but it has a purpose" Kurt said looking over towards Rogue, who just sat there, didn't say a word the whole trip, she just looked down at the floor lost in a world of thought.

Remy was forcefully into a metal chair and had a metal collar put around his neck as if he were a dog or something. And hand his hands tired to the chair with metal chains.

Remy could feel his energy filling his body, but he didn't have much control over it. He had no idea what was going on, all he felt was pain as his mutant powers took over him.

"Preparing to land" Scott said, everyone did their seat belts up as he landed the jet.

As soon as Scott had landed the jet in a safe area, everyone undid their seat belts and got out.

"Right keep your eyes open" Scott said as they started to walk to what looked like a cave entrance which might lead to Magnetos base.

They all walked down into this cave, noticing a lot of metal objects around.

"This has Magneto written all over it" Logan stated as they walked

"Lets just find Remy" Rogue said as she walked on ahead.

Everyone just followed her with ease.

"We have company" Magneto said to the Juggernaut.

The Juggernaut just smirk at Magneto.

"Make sure you take good care of them" Magneto said as he walked over to Remy, who was struggling to get out of the chair.

"Don't try and move Mr Lebeau, your very important to my plan, I wouldn't want you to end up hurting yourself whilst trying to escape" Magneto said looking at his arm band and pressing a small blue button.

Remy screamed out in pain and a shock went straight through him and he could feel his mutant powers grow wild inside him, see his hands start to glow as when he charged a card.

He could feel his powers being drained from him into the chair handles that he was being forced to hold on to.

Hearing the scream Rogue and the others just looked at each other, and turned their steady walk into a pacing sprint, until turning round the corner to find that their way was being blocked by the Juggernaut.

Rogue just stopped dead in her tracks like everyone else, apart from Logan who went running up to the big fatso with his claws fully extended.

"Ok tubs, lets rock" Logan said as he through himself at the Juggernaut, but making no dint in him as Logan's claws scratched away at him. The Juggernaut grew tired at his bad attempt of defeating him, and sent Logan flying into the side of the cave with one single punch.

The Juggernaut was sent back slightly as a sharp red beam hit him in his face.

"Move!" yelled Scott.

The fight started out well for the X men but as soon as the Juggernaut got his act together he was in charge.

"Well it sounds like their right on time Magneto said as he just stood at the side of Remy.

The Juggernaut grabbed Jean and Storm and ran towards where Magneto was, with the two of them still in his arms.

"Go!" Scott yelled as he started sprinting after them, Rogue, Kurt, Kitty and Logan followed closely behind him.

They chased the Juggernaut into a big room made out of steal, they stopped and looked at the Juggernaut who just stood there with Jean and Storm struggling to get free from his grip.

Rogue just looked to one side and saw Remy and Magneto.

Rogue and Logan started running over to them.

"I don't think so" Magneto mumbled and used his powers to send Logan flying into Rogue.

They fell to the floor

"Ok oww" Rogue said in a pissed f tone as she rubbed the back of her head, but then she noticed Remy wincing in pain, but before she could get to her feet. A big piece of steal came hurtling towards her and Logan, pinning them up against the cold steal wall.

"Rogue!" Kurt yelled as he and Kitty ran up to them, but only discovered that they were in the same boat as Logan and Rogue, pinned up against the wall by metal. Kitty had a piece of metal sent towards her head to knock her out.

Storm managed to squirm away from The Juggernaut's grip and help Jean out too, but the Juggernaut, now being able to use his hand, smacked his big heavy hand into the side of Storms face and making her crash into the wall and fall to the floor unconscious.

Scott used his eyes t help Jean, Jean used her mind to make a steal beam from the roof fall onto the Juggernauts head, making him move his arm from around Jean so that he could cradle his head from the pain.

"Jean!" Scott yelled running up to her, but the Juggernaut picked up the metal beam and wrapped it around Scott and Jean, and tightening it around them.

Scott was about to blast the beam off of them but,

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, unless you want to blow up your little friend as well as yourself" Magneto butted in. walking around the room.

"How dare you interfere with my work" Magneto's voice changed from being calm and witty to full of anger.

"Well we weren't going to let you kill Remy just like that" Rogue hissed at him.

"my dear girl, killing him isn't my intension, it might be the affect afterwards, but the main result will be the greatest thing since the mutant race ever came to be" Magneto started

"Is this all you ever do Mags?, I mean I would get tired after a while of trying to kill all the humans on the planet" Logan mocked

"Once again your wrong, I don't intend to kill the human race, I intend to make the mutant race more stronger and efficient, so that the human race will not hate us, but only fear us" Magneto said smirking at them all.

"Your insane" Scott said trying to keep his cool, but failing quiet a bit.

"I'm not insane, I'm a genius" Magneto said as he started walking up to Remy

"Ya stay away from him!" Rogue yelled at Magneto, making him change his course, and he started walking over to her.

"Or you'll do what?" Magneto asked placing a gloved hand on her cheek

"Ah'll kick ya ass!" Rogue hissed at him forcing her face out of his hand.

"young love, its so touching, yet, so unnecessary" Magneto stated looking into her eyes

"the last thing I need after coming this fare is to watch you destroy all my hard work" Magneto said as he looked at the Juggernaut, who made his way over to her.

Remy lifted his head up slightly with the last bit of self control he still had in him.

He saw the Juggernaut quickly smack Rogue around the face and heard her scream in the pain.

"Rogue!" Remy yelled from the other side of the room.

"As it seems the two of you like each others company so much, maybe we should give you a front row seat?" Magneto asked Rogue as she slowly lifted her head up to look at him. A dark bruise already starting to form on her face where she was just hit.

She didn't say anything as her eyes soon locked onto Remy, who also looked at her.

The Juggernaut grabbed Rogue and removed her from the wall and moved her towards Remy, keeping her a slight distance from him.

"its only fair, he helps all the mutants in the world and you get to watch him die" Magneto stated as he once again pressed the small blue button on his arm band, sending a massive shock wave through Remy once again making him cry out in pain and making his powers go out of control and be drain from him into the machine that sat behind him.

"Scott, can you hit that thing?" Jean whispered to him

"I cant get a clear view Rouges in the way" he whispered back.

Storm was slowly starting to regain consciousness, opening her eyes she saw what was happening.

Rogue couldn't stop the tears that started to pour down her cheeks, she tried to break free from the Juggernauts firm hold but failed.

"Don't struggle, it only makes him hold tighter" whispered Magneto into Rogues ear.

Magneto watched as Remy's power gave his machine energy.

"as soon as its filled I can try it on you" Magneto said turning to Rogue who just took her eyes off Remy to give Magneto an evil look.

Storm made her way over to Scott and Jean, trying to get them free.

Rouge watched as Remy slowly started to loose his energy, he winced in pain as he could feel his powers drain from him.

'There must be somthin Ah can do?' Rogue thought to herself.

The Juggernaut then noticed out of the corner of his eye, that Storm was trying to free Scott and Jean. He loosened his grip slightly as he turned around.

Rogue took this chance to move towards Remy, she managed to get one hand free. She got a few inches away from Remy, when the Juggernaut grabbed her arm and pulled it behind her back.

Making his grip on her strong again.

"I'll deal with them" Magneto said as he walked over to Storm.

He didn't notice Logan clawing his way out of his metal hold.

Rogue was barely 3 inches away from Remy's face.

'Ah've only got one option' Rogue thought, Remy lifted his face slightly and looked at Rogue with only pain and hurt in his eyes.

"Ah'm sorry" Rogue whispered to him, and leaned forward enough so that she could place her lips gently on his.

Remy could still feel his powers drain away but not into the machine, but into Rogue.

The machine slowly started to loose power as it was all going into Rogue, The Juggernaut tried pulling Rogue back, but found it quite difficult.

"NO!" magneto yelled

"oh yes" Logan said as he ran into the Juggernaut and sending him to the ground,

"Got it" Scott said as he sent a red beam into the machine, blowing it into pieces.

"NOO!" Magneto yelled again but was shut up as Storm kicked him around the back of the neck, Knocking him to the ground.

Rogue slowly pulled away from Remy, but soon fell to the fall unconscious.

Remy just stayed in the chair, unable to move as he'd fallen unconscious from Rogues touch.

Logan ran over to Scott and Jean to help them put of the metal embrace that they were still in.

As soon as they were out, they were just about to go over to Rouge and Remy when,

"HEY!, What about us!?" Yelled Kurt

"Oh shit" mumbled Logan as he ran over to them

And pulled the metal away from them both.

"Grab Kitty and take her back to the jet" Logan said as he began to run over to Rouge and Remy, but Jean and Storm had beaten him to it.

"Right lets get out of here" Logan said

"Right, I'll just grab Magneto and, where'd he go?" Scott asked looking around.

"Never mind, we'll get him later lets just get these two back to the mansion" Storm said

And they all rushed off back to the jet.


	14. Chapter 14

Remy woke up o find himself in his bed. He had pounding headache.

"Ow" Remy whined as he tried sitting up.

"Take it easy there Cajun" Logan said as he help Remy sit up slowly.

"Where's Rogue?" Remy asked looking around his room to find that she's not there.

"she's in the med room, Jean's looking after her" Logan said making sure he didn't try and get up.

"What happened, is she alright?" Remy questioned

"She'll be fine, she used her powers to drain your energy so that we could stop the machine." Logan said trying to make Remy sit back.

Rogue laid in one of the med beds, still unconscious. Jean watched over her very carefully.

"How is she doing?" Beast asked as he walked over to Jean who stood by Rogues bed side.

"I don't know, I cant enter her mind to find out what's going on." Jean said looking at beast with pure concern in her eyes.

"She looks as if she in pain" Jean said to Beast.

"all her normal body signs are normal, I think the best thing we can do is leave her to wake up then see how she feels" Beast said to Jean, who just nodded in response.

She placed the chart down on the table next to Rogue's bed, and they walked out the room.

"Gambit, your awake" the Professor said as he entered Remy's room.

"How are you feeling?" asked the Professor.

"Dizzy, n a little hungry" Remy said answering honestly.

"Well I'm sure Logan wouldn't mind helping you down stair to go and get some food, the best thing you can do know is work on getting your strength back, just in case Magneto comes back, we all need to be ready for anything." the Professor said looking at Remy and Logan.

"Come on kid, lets go get you some food" Logan said as he helped Remy out of his bed.

The Professor watched Remy and Logan walk down the hall slowly, and he started to make his way to his office.

It had been a few hours since Jean and Beast checked on Rogue. They sat in Beast's lab, when Jean suddenly got a sharp pain going to her head.

"Jean what's wrong?" Beast asked as he placed a large hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know, I just got this pain…" she couldn't finish her sentence as her head hurt that much, then it stopped suddenly.

"It's stopped" Jean said getting confused.

In the med room, Rogue started to wake up, feeling immense pain in her head, she could see everything, everything that Remy has done, everything he dreamed, and everything he feared.

One of her hands clenched the side of her head, as the other grabbed tightly onto the bed sheets.

Screaming out in pain, not noticing that her hand had started to charge the bed.

In Beasts lab, Beast and Jean heard a loud explosion.

"Rogue" Jean said and the two of them ran to the med room.

When they got there they saw the room in a destructive mess of medical equipment.

"Rogue!" Jean yelled as she moved piles of stuff to get to Rogue.

Rogue clutched her head in pain, and screamed in agony.

Beast went over to Rogue.

"Jean go and fetch the Professor" Beast said taking hold of Rogue.

Tears of pain started to fill her eyes.

"Make it stop" she whispered

"Don't worry Rogue, Jean's gone to get the Professor" Beast said as he cradled her head.

When Jean got back with the Professor, Rogue was in the same state as she was when Jean left.

The Professor rolled over to Rogue and place both his hands on Rogues head.

After about 10 minuets of this, Rogues pain began to ease away.

"What's happening?" Jean asked the Professor

"Rogue had absorbed all of Gambits memories and fears, and know Rogue has been living them in her mind. I have managed to calm the voices down but I can not make them, that will take time. Hopefully Rogues use of Gambit's powers has stopped."

Rogue just sat on the floor rubbing her head.

"Rogue?" Jean asked

"Ah think ah need to lie down" Rogue said in a weak voice

Beast picked Rogue up and carried her to her room.

On his way to Rogues room, Remy soon saw Beast in the distance with, Rogue.

Remy rushed over to Beast.

"What happened?" Remy asked

"She needs to lie down Gambit" Beast said

Remy opened the door the Rogues room.

Beast placed her down on her bed. Remy sat on the bed next to her and held her hand, noticing it was burned, the fresh blood dripped onto the bed sheets.

"Ah never knew how much it hurt, when ya charge somthin" Rogue whispered to Remy.

Remy just looked at her softly and placed a small kiss on her forehead, Beast turned around and walked out the room, closing the door behind him.


	15. Chapter 15

The next few days where a blur to Rogue, but by the end f the week she was feeling much better. The nights were the worst, she couldn't sleep well as visions of Remy's past that haunted him, now haunt her.

Remy could tell that she was tired, he tried his best to help her, but being Rogue, she was to stubborn to let him help her with anything.

It was a cold late Thursday night, and Remy sat out side having a fag, the front door opened. He turned to find Rogue stood there with her dark green hoodie wrapped around her cold body.

"Hey" Remy said standing up greeting his girlfriend with a kiss. Rogue kissed him back for a moment, until she pulled away.

"Hey" she said with a small yet weak smile on her lips.

Remy sat back down on the step where he once sat, and Rogue joined him.

There was a small silence for awhile as they both took in the cold dark surroundings from where they sat.

Remy broke the silence as he put his arm around Rogue and asked 

"How ya doin chere?" 

Rogue placed her head just under his chin and sighed.

"Tired" she said sadly as she grabbed Remy's fag, and took a drag.

"I thought ya quite" Remy said looking down at her.

"Yh, well sometimes it helps" she said softly giving him the fag back. He took it from her

"I know the feelin chere" he said as he brought the tip up to his lips and took another drag himself.

After a few moments of silence again, between the two of them, they finished Remy's fag, and then went inside hand in hand.

They walked back to Rogues room, Rogue opened the door to see in was empty yet cold inside.

Remy walked inside with her and closed the door behind him. Rogue sat on her bed, her body shivered slightly from the coldness.

"Here" Remy said, and handed her his coat.

She looked at it for a moment and then took it, and put it on.

"Thanks sugah" she said softly.

Remy just smiled at her, then sat down next to her.

He kissed her cheek lightly, when he pulled away, Rogue moved her head so that they saw eye to eye.

They started into each others eyes, then slowly leaned into each other and kissed.

Their kiss deepened as Remy slowly put a bit of pressure onto Rogue's body and gently pushed her down on her bed.

Remy's hands gently removed his coat off of Rogue, and then her hoodie.

Rogue's hands started to explore under Remy's shirt, slowly bringing off over his head as he pulled away from lack of air. 

Rogue through his shirt on the floor, Remy took this chance to take Rogues black tank top off.

Leaving Rogue in her Bra and jeans, Remy started kissing her neck and shoulder, then slowly started kissing down her body slowly.

Rogue shivered slightly as Remy did this, she lost her hands in his hair, she closed her eyes slightly as Remy kissed her stomach, until her got to her jeans, and slowly started to undo her jeans.

Remy looked up at her, she opened her eyes slowly to look down at him as he slowly took her jeans off for her.

He brought himself back up to her face and just looked deep into her eyes for a moment until Rogue took him by surprise and rolled him over so that she laid onto of him.

She slowly sat up and ran her nails down his chest and stomach. Remy moaned at the sensation, it was driving him wild.

Rogue soon made her way to his trousers and undid them. Remy sat up slightly so that he could kiss her, he placed his hands on her waist. She pushed him back down on the bed and then laid on top of him, she kissed him passionately. 

Just getting into it all, but there moment together was soon broken by a knock at the door.

Rogue just groaned out of frustration, neither of them bothered to go to the door, they just laid there. Then Kitty's head popped through the door, 

"oh hey guys" Kitty said as she blushed slightly when she saw what they were about to do.

"what is it kitty?" Remy asked seeing the frustration on Rogues face

'It better be good' Remy thought

"The Professor said he needs everyone in his office now" Kitty said with a smile.

Rogue wiped the pissed off look off her face and turned to Kitty.

"We'll be right there" she said smiling at her friend,

"Cool" Kitty said and her head went back through the door.

"Fuck sake" Rogue said as she got off Remy and put her clothes back on.

"I know" Remy said as he put his arms around her, she passed him his shirt so he could put it on. He stood up and did his trousers back up.

When they were ready they went down stairs to the Professors office.

They walked through the door just in time it seemed.

"There you two are, how are you feeling Rogue?" asked the Professor.

"Ah'm alright" she said in her normal tone.

"Good, now that your all here, I'll begin. Magneto has not been tracked yet, but there has been activity of the blob down town" the Professor said

"Right we'll get kitted up and go and stop him" Scott said as he stood up.

"Good, be as quick as you can getting there" The Professor said.

"I'll take my bike" Logan said, and he left to got get his uniform.

"Lets go" Scott said, and with that they all rushed out the room to get ready.

"We'll take the car" Scott said as he got in his car.

"I'll fly on ahead" Storm said and with that she was gone.

Jean, Kitty and Kurt got into the car with Scott, whilst Remy and Rogue got on Rogue's bike.

They all set off down town.

When they got there, they saw only destruction left by the blob.

Scott park his car up and everyone exited the car.

Remy and Rogue jumped off the bike and followed them.

Logan and Storm were already there.

"Take your time" Logan said to Scott, who just frowned at him

"Fatso has already cause a load of mayhem" Logan continued

"I can see that" Scott said, whilst everyone just gathered round to see the Blob destroying everything in his sight.

"Storm, you know what to do" Scott said looking over towards Storm.

"Got it" Storm replied, she flew up into the air and summoned heavy rain and a strong wind, blowing the Blob off his feet.

"Go!" Scott yelled, and sent a beam of red light into the Blobs massive stomach.

Jean used her telepathic thoughts to send a nearby food cart right into him.

The Blob caught the food cart with ease and used it to hit Kurt and Logan with.

Logan landed at Jeans feet with Kurt next to him

"Why don't you just hand him a chainsaw" Logan stated sarcastically as he got up and ran at the Blob again.

Remy pulled out a pack of cards out of his coat pocket, charging many cards and dealing them towards the Blob.

Kitty and Rogue made their way around the Blob to get him from behind.

But the Blob caught them by surprise instead as he turned around and smacked them away. Sending them both into a nearby brick wall.

"You ok Rogue?" Kitty asked as she picked her self off the floor.

"Just fihne" Rogue said sitting up

"Go help the others Ah'll be there when Ah can get up" Rogue said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Kitty chuckled lightly "right" she said and ran off over towards the others.

Rogue stood up and was about to make her way back to the battle but a figure caught her eye.

She turned to see someone who looked a lot like someone who she knew.

She looked back at the fight and saw that the X men were winning at this point in time, so she decided to follow the figure.

She followed the stranger for a moment but then lost her.

"Rogue" whispered a voice from beside her, she turned to see a fire exit door shut, Rogue ran up to the door, opened it and saw the person run up a set of stairs in front of her.

Rogue followed this person all the way up 2 flights of stairs, until the person went into a room, Rogue ran into the room and noticed that she had the person cornered in a dark room.

Rogue switched the light on.

"Ok, how do ya know mah…" Rogue was cut short as the figure was reviled in the blinding light in the room.

"Mystique!" 


	16. Chapter 16

Rogue stood there speechless as Mystique stood there with a smirk on her face.

"Hello Rogue, its been a while" She said

"Don't talk to meh like ya care Mystique, what do ya want?" Rogue demanded.

"I want you dead" Mystique said honestly.

Mystique changed into Scott and shot a deadly glare of a red beam at her, Rogue managed to dodge a few of her shots, until one hit her in her ribs.

'Bastard that hurt' Rogue thought to herself as she winced in pain.

Mystique soon changed in to Logan and extended her claws and jumped at Rogue.

Rogue moved quickly but still got caught by them. Blood wept out of the now fresh wounds that Mystique had left on her.

Seeing Rogue down, she changed into Storm and hit Rogue with a bolt of Lightning.

Rogue screamed in pain and she could feel the current of the lightning going through her.

Mystique saw the pain Rogue was in, a small part of her hurt, but the other part filled with joy.

She soon changed back into her original form and walked over to Rogue. Picking her up by her throat and pinning her against the wall.

Rogue squirmed at first but managed to kick Mystique away and attack her.

Scott continued to fire his deadly beams at Blob. They all did their very best to defeat him.

It was only a short while after that, until Storm noticed something.

"Where's Rogue?" she asked, everyone just looked around, but then they had bigger things to worry about as the Blob made a come back and hit a few of them as if they were fly's.

Rogue kept up a good fight against Mystique, for a while anyway. Soon Mystique swung her leg around Rogue's face.

Rogue fell to the floor with a thud.

Mystique took this moment to change back into Scott and hit her with another Beam, making Rogue scream out in pain once more.

"We need to find Rogue!" Yelled Remy to Kitty.

"I'll go, they need you more than me!" Kitty replied, and ran off to find Rogue.

Rogue lay on the floor, bleeding badly, unable to move much, she knew full well that if she didn't do something soon Mystique would soon kill her.

Mystique saw Rogues determination of getting up and changed into Logan again.

As soon as Rogue stood up, Mystique ran into her with her claws, scratching every inch of Rogue to shreds.

She finally backed away from the damaged Rogue.

And turned her back to her.

Rogue took one of her gloves off.

"Time to end this" Rogue stuttered as the blood came out of her mouth when she spoke.

"I agree" Mystique said.

Rogue jumped at her with her bare hand, Mystique just turned around and put her bare hand in Rogues.

Rogue looked up at her, noticing that all he saw was a mirror image of herself.

Mystique used Rogues powers against her and drained her body of her power and almost her life.

Rogue tried to fight back.

Mystique, still looking like Rogue, pulled off her other glove with her teeth, and placed the bare hand on Rogues bare throat.

Giving her the advantage Mystique managed to drain all the power out of Rogue to the point where she was at deaths door.

Rogue screamed at the top of her lungs in the pain that she was in.

Kitty was just a few meters away from the building that Rogue and Mystique were in, hearing the scream Kitty started running over to the building.

Rogue soon lost consciousness and laid on the floor, barely breathing.

Mystique changed into Remy taking a pack of cards out of the coat that she now had on, she used Remy's powers to charge the whole pack, and threw them at Rogue.

The whole pack scattered around the blood covered room.

"Bye" Mystique said in her normal form and jumped out the window.

Kitty was almost at the door to the building until the floor that Rogue was on exploded.

"ROGUE!" Kitty screamed through the smoke that filled the air.

All the X men just stopped.

Remy's face paled, "Rogue".


	17. Chapter 17

Remy and the others ran to where Kitty stood.

"Come on!" she yelled as she ran through the door.

They all followed her up the flights of stairs and into the room where Rogue was.

They knew she was in that room as the door and half the wall had been blown off.

Scott and Storm just looked at all the broken bricks that lay everywhere.

"Rogue!" Remy yelled as he kicked pieces of the building around to find her.

"Over here!" Kurt yelled. Everyone ran over to the other part of the room to find a bare hand covered in blood slightly sticking out from a pile of bricks and other stuff that belonged to the building structure.

Remy, Kurt and Logan moved a large piece of what once was part of the wall and roof.

Moving that piece Kitty and Storm moved other pieces out of the way.

Jean used her powers to move a large support beam that had help keep the roof up, but know covered Rogue.

After a lot of moving, they finally reached Rogue's blood covered body.

Everyone stepped back apart from Remy who pulled her out of the rest of the bricks that crushed her.

He knelt on his knees, with Rogue in his arms. He could feel his heart in his throat. He'd never seen Rogue or anyone in this kind of state.

Jean lent down next to Remy, and searched Rogue for a pulse.

After looking hard, Jean finally found it.

"She's alive" Jean said with a sigh of relief.

"thank god" Kitty said placing a hand over her heavily beating heart.

"Lets get her back to the mansion" Scott said looking at Remy.

Remy just stood up with Rogue in his arms and carried her down the stairs, and out the door.

Everyone followed him, placing her in the back of Scott's car with Kitty. Jean and Scott sat in the front.

"I'll go one ahead and tell Beast to get everything ready" Logan said to Scott. Logan got on his bike and rode off.

Remy got on Rouges bike, and looked at Kurt.

"Get on" Remy said plainly. Kurt did so and with that they all went off, with Storm in the air, keeping an eye out for any sign of trouble if it was out there waiting for them.

They all got back to the mansion.

Remy got off the bike and went over to Scott's car getting Rogue out the back and carrying her to the med room.

He said nothing, everyone just followed him.

When they all got there, Remy placed Rogue gently on one of the beds.

"What happened?" asked Beast looking more shocked than ever, he looked at Remy for an answer, but Remy just turned and walked out the room.

Everyone watched him, but only Kitty followed.

"Where you going?" Kitty asked.

"I'm gunna find the bastard who did dis" Remy said hastily walking towards the Professors office. On his way to the office he made a pit stop at his room. Going to his bedside table he pulled out an object and put it in his coat pocket. And then he continued towards The Professors office.

When Remy got there, it was empty. "Where are ya?" Remy asked himself

Remy searched the whole mansion. He almost felt like giving up when he couldn't find him. Remy went outside and found the Professor looking out over the water on the decking.

Remy walked over to him.

"hello Gambit"

"I need to know who did it" Remy said getting to the point.

"I know you do Gambit" the Professor said looking up at him.

"But ya not gunna tell me are ya?" Remy said still very pissed off.

"no" the Professor said simple.

"I can feel you pain Gambit…" The Professor started

"Can ya feel Rogue's pain, I need to find the son of a bitch who did dat to her!" Remy yelled at him

The Professor said nothing, he just looked at the ground.

"was it Magneto?" asked Remy angrily

"No" said the Professor quietly

"who would hate Rogue so much that they would…" Remy just stopped as he thought

The Professor looked up as he realised that Remy had figured it out.

Remy just turned and ran over to where he left Rogue's bike.

"Gambit!" the Professor yelled, rolling his chair towards Remy.

The Professor tried to stop him as best as he could, but Remy just turn on the ignition and took off.

The Professor sighed heavily, he tried to reached Remy's mind, but Remy did his best to keep everyone out of his head.

Storm stood in the med room with Logan and the others near Rogue, watching over her.

Storm then heard the Professor speak to her telepathically.

'Storm you need to go after Gambit, I fear he's gone after Mystique' Storm soon picked up on what Remy might do to her.

She ran out the room quickly, leaving everyone to just watch her leave, unaware of what was going on.

Storm took to the air and went after Remy.

Remy searched the streets looking for Mystique. He then decided to go to the brotherhood.

When he got there he turned off the ignition and went inside. He was greeted by Lance who just stood in the door way.

"what you doing here Remy, no X men aloud!" Lance said loudly at Remy.

Remy just turned to Lance and pinned him up against the wall.

"Where's Mystique?" Remy asked as his grip around Lances neck grew tighter.

Storm search everywhere for Remy, but couldn't find him anywhere.

Remy now knew exactly where to go know. He set off again on Rogue's bike towards his destination.

When Remy got to where he needed to be. He got off the bike not even bothering to turn it off as he knew he wouldn't be long.

He found himself walking inside an old wear house down town. There he found Mystique, who was not expecting him.

Remy took her by surprise by grapping her by the back of the head, and smashing it against the nearest wall he cold find.

"So ya like playing ruff, well Remy's got a new game for ya to play!" Remy shouted at her as he smashed her face against the wall countless times.

After Mystique managed to get away from Remy, she moved behind him, but being Remy he managed to turn around quick enough so that he could grab her before she attacked him.

Throwing her back up against the wall, he started punching her over and over again. Until he became bored of hearing her breath, he pulled out a knife out of his pocket.

He shoved it deep into Mystique's blue skin.

Taking it out and stabbing her time after time, until he knew she wasn't getting up, ever again.


	18. Chapter 18

As Remy walked out of the old ware house, he saw Storm flying low and landing next to Rogue's bike.

"What you doing here Remy?" Storm asked almost out of breath.

"Goin home" Remy said as he walked past her.

Storm noticed the blood on Remy's hands.

"You didn't?" Storm whispered to him.

"Didn't what?" Remy asked back in his normal tone.

"You know what" Storm said.

Remy just looked at her with a plain face.

"Remy I know she's evil, and I know what she did to Rogue, but she didn't deserve…" Storm started but was cut off but Remy.

"Oh yes she did, anyone who can try and take a life needs theirs taking away from em!" Remy yelled loosing his cool. But then his attitude changed as he got on Rogues bike.

"Do ya want a lift home?" he asked normally looking at a shocked Storm.

She didn't answer, she just got on the bike and let Remy take her home.

When they got back to he mansion, Storm got off the back of the bike and thanked Remy for the lift and then went to find the Professor.

Remy just turned off the ignition and put the bike away in the garage.

He then went inside, and walked up to the med room to see Rogue.

Storm walked into the Professor office and just looked at him.

"I'm sorry Professor" she said quietly 

"It's not your fault Storm, he was on a rampage, even if you had gotten to him in time, I don't know if you would have been able to stop him" The Professor said sadly.

Remy made his way into the med room and saw Rogue, bandaged up yet still asleep.

He walked over to her, Logan stood next to him.

Logan was about to ask Remy where'd he been, but he smelt the blood on Remy's hands, even though Remy had made a stop off at the bath room to was his hands, the smell was still there.

He knew who's it was, but yet he kept quiet.

"How is she?" Remy asked, even though he feared the answer.

"She's got a bit of internal bleeding, but apart from that its just the cuts and bruises" Logan said softly, placing a hand on Remy's shoulder.

"She'll be fine, she heals fast remember, she's still got a bit of my mutant powers in her.

"yh but only a little of it" Remy said doubting Logan.

"But it may help her heal a little quicker" Beast said as he finished stitching a gash on Rogue's face.

Remy lightly put one of his hands on the side of Rogue's cheek.

Scott and Jean had left to go see the Professor.

When they where in his office they noticed that Storm was there.

"Hello you two" The Professor said as he greeted them both.

"Professor I need to ask you something" Jean said.

"You want to know how Mystique was able to do that to Rogue." The Professor said

"Yes" Jean replied

"How do you know that Mystique did this?" Scott asked.

"I could feel Rogue's mind scream out in pain and who did it to her" Jean said softly yet sadly.

"But I don't understand, I thought Mystique could only imitate people and not their powers" Storm said 

"It seems that some how she had managed to go beyond that." the Professor said looking out his window.

"How, and what do you mean 'had'?" Scott asked getting slightly confused.

"She's… she's dead" Storm said looking at Scott and Jean.

"Oh, how?" Jean asked

"Remy" Storm said in almost a whisper.

"Oh" Jean said looking at the floor.

"But I still don't understand how she could become so powerful" Scott said still confused.

"Wait, Magneto's machine, he said something about improving mutant powers" Jean said thinking back to their fight with Magneto.

"Yes, but why would Mystique go to Magneto?" Storm said.

"Cause she'd do anything for power" came a deep voice from the door, they all turned to see Logan.

"Logan, how's Rogue?" asked the Professor.

"Personally Chuck, not good. I cant believe I'm saying this but I'm glad about what Gambit did" 

"Logan" Storm said raising her voice slightly.

"If he didn't do it, I would" Logan said simple 

"I know it was bad, but its lucky that Rogue isn't dead, and we all know that if she's stayed alive, she would come back to finish what she started" Logan said looking at Storm.

"Logan's right, Mystique as gone out of her way to hurt nearly all of us, sooner or later it was going to come down to it, either one of us dead, or her." Jean said

"I know but I never thought Remy could do something like that" Storm said sighing loudly.

"Well, worse has happened, we can get passed all this just as we have done in the passed." The Professor said trying to think positively.

" I guess" Storm said.

Remy sat at Rogue's side for hours. Never taking his eyes off her.

He hand her hand in his, and caressed it gently with his thumb.

Until he saw her stir slightly.

"Rogue" he said a smile crawling across his lips.

"Remy?" She whimpered, not opening her eyes.

"I'm here chere" he said softly, leaning down close to her face.

A small tear ran down his cheek, "I'd thought I'd lost ya back there" he said trying to hold back his tears of joy.

"Ah aint goin anywhere sugah" Rogue whispered.

Remy just leaned down and kissed her. 


	19. Chapter 19

It had been a few weeks since the whole thing with Mystique. Rogue was starting to feel better, the internal bleeding had finally healed, and she'd had her stitches out.

She stood outside in the cold winter air. She leaned on the side rail of the decking, that looked out over the water.

Rogue sighed deeply but then almost jumped out her skin, as two gloved hands wrapped a warm coat around her.

"Hey sugah" Rogue said, she didn't turn round.

"how ya know it was me?" Remy asked with a small smile on his lips as he wrapped his coat around Rogue, keeping her nice and warm.

"water reflection" Rogue said and pointed to the water that she looked down at.

Remy wrapped his arms around Rogue and turned her around so that they were face to face. Rogue just leaned up and kissed him quickly before hugging him to try and keep warm.

"Come on, lets get ya inside" Remy said, and they made their way back to the mansion.

"Magneto, you promised us ultimate power!" Lance yelled as he followed Magneto around the brotherhoods little hangout.

"I know, and I will give it to you." Magneto said

"Well it didn't work out for Mystique, know she's dead, because you failed" Lance said once again, lowering his tone.

"I said I would give you power, but I needed to test it first, and I did. Obviously it still needs work" Magneto said looking at Lance, and then continued his walk around their house.

"Obviously, it faded out and made her weak" Lance said looking at the ground when he spoke.

"I told her it might not work being the first tested mutant, but she was the one who went after Rogue and then got herself killed, and I will not take the blame for her stupid actions!" Magneto said, getting very frustrated with Lance.

Lance just stood there looking at Magneto.

"Well you better make sure it don't happen to me" Lance warned him, and walked away from him.

Everyone sat in the main room watching TV. Remy and Rogue walked into the room to join everyone.

Remy sat on the sofa next to Kurt, and left plenty of room for Rogue to sit next to him, but Rogue sat in a chair that was next to the sofa.

Remy looked at her questionably, Rogue just gave him a weak smile and closed her eyes.

Remy watched her as she slowly fell asleep in the chair. Then he turned to watch the TV like everyone else was.

Later after everyone got fed up with watching TV, they all went there separate ways.

Logan went out drinking as he always did. Scott and Kurt went to the garage to clean the cars.

Jean and Kitty, went to go and have a girl talk like they always did.

Remy picked Rogue up bridle style to her room.

Rogue woke up just as soon as they got to her room. But Remy insisted on carrying her to her bed.

Rogue was placed gently on her bed, she sat up so that Remy could sit next to her.

Remy held her hand and caressed it with his thumb. Rogue looked at him, he looked at her.

Remy leaned in close to her and kissed her. Their hands broke apart so that Rogue could wrapped her hands around his neck.

Remy's left hand gently rubbed up her left leg, up to her thigh, past her belt and under her shirt.

His hand kept going, until Rogue let out a slight whimper.

"What's wrong?" Remy asked getting concerned.

"Ah dunno, it just hurt when ya rubbed ya hand over it." Rogue said. Remy gently pushed her back slightly, and lifted up her shirt to reveal one of her many gashes left by Mystique.

It looked slightly infected as it almost glowed red.

"Remy think dat the stitches were taken out to soon" he said quietly.

He ran his finger over it lightly, which made Rogue wince in pain.

"Sorry Chere" Remy whispered

"Its ok sugah" Rogue said forcing a smile in between the pain.

Remy pulled her shirt back down and laid down beside her.

"Ah cant believe this" Rogue said making her head crash on her pillow.

"Chere?"

"Ah mean, ah feel shit, n ah know that ya could make meh feel better, but ya cant even touch meh without meh bein in pain" Rogue paused as she looked away from him

"Its just like what it was before ah had control" Rogue whispered sadly.

"Chere don't say dat" Remy said putting his fingers under her chin and making her look at him.

As soon as she looked at him, he kissed her passionately. After a while Rogue soon drifted to sleep, Remy watched her for a while, until his beautiful eyes gave in to the sleep he needed.


	20. Chapter 20

A few months passed since Mystique. And now Christmas was near, and Kitty was getting rather excited about it.

"Christmas soon!" she yelled happily as she jumped on Rogues bed.

"Kit, Ah'm tryin to read here" Rogue said getting annoyed at her friend.

"I know, but I cant wait to see my family again!" Kitty yelled again, still jumping on the bed like a small child.

"N Ah cant wait to get some peace n quiet" Rogue said giving up on her book and placing it on her night stand.

"you don't mean that, your be lonely with out me here" Kitty said as she made one last jump and then landed on her butt.

"Ah highly doubt it" Rogue mumbled to herself

"Oh yeah, Remy will still be here won the" Kitty said raising and eyebrow at Rogue

"Yh, n we can finally have some privacy " Rogue said frowning at Kitty.

"Privacy is a privilege you know" Kitty said trying to be smart

"Yh but around here its rare" Rogue bit back slightly as she got up

"Where ya goin?" Kitty asked now being awkward for the fun of it.

"Ta see the Professor" Rogue said grabbing her hoodie as she had suddenly turned cold.

"How come?" Kitty asked looking slightly concerned.

"He asked to see meh" Rogue lied.

"Okay" Kitty said "See ya laters" she finally said as Rogue left the room.

Rogue walked down the hall towards the Professor's office. When she got there she heard voices inside, she heard her name be mentioned, so she decided to intrude.

She knocked on the door and opened it.

"Professor?" she asked

"Rogue do come in" the Professor greeted her, seeing Jean sat at his desk as she walked in.

"How are you feeling lately?" The Professor asked wheeling up to her.

"Not good" Rogue admitted

Jean looked at Rogue with a worried look across her face.

The Professor offered her a seat next to Jean.

"What seems to be the problem Rogue?" asked the Professor looking as worried as Jean.

"Ah'm not sleepin well anymore, n ah keep hearin voices in mah head" Rogue said looking at him and Jean.

"Like the ones you heard before you gained control?" Asked Jean.

"Yh, but their louder, n more angry" Rogue said looking worried herself now.

"You mentioned your not sleeping well, is it due to the voices, or is it something different?" Asked the Professor.

"Ah keep havin nightmares, but Ah know that the voices are connected" Rogue said looking a bit disturbed.

"What happens in these nightmare?" Asked the Professor.

Rogue didn't answer at first, she lowered her head.

"Mystique" she whispered

Jean looked at the Professor.

"She, she says its mah fault why she's dead, n then she attacks meh. Then ah wake up" Rogue finished.

"Well, It could be that apart of you blames yourself for what happened to her, its human nature" the Professor said.

"What about the voices? What do they say?" asked Jean

"They just say its mah fault, n that it should have been meh" Rogue said.

"Does it sound like its Mystique saying those words?" Asked Jean again

Rogue just nodded.

"But all ah do know for sure, is that its drivin meh crazy. Ah cant sleep, ah cant think straight, Remy's noticed that ah'm not mah self anymore. N ah can tell he's starting to worry" Rogue said sadly she didn't want to bring Remy into it, but it was kinda too late now.

"Maybe you should talk to Gambit about this. It could help a little because sometimes talking about it hurts, but after it's a relief" Jean said

"Ah guess ah could tell him, ah mean ah feel a little better afta talkin to ya two" Rogue said with a weak smile.

"Well if you feel like you want me to try, I could try and quieten the voices like I did before" the Professor offered.

"Ah'll think about it Professor, but Ah think ah should talk to Remy first" Rogue said getting up from her chair.

"That's fine Rogue, take all the time you need, but if you do I am always here" The Professor said with a smile.

"Thanks, ah better go" Rogue said as she thanked the both of them and left.

"Right, Ah just need to talk to Remy." Rogue said to herself as she looked into the main room and saw Remy sat with Scott and Kurt.

"That's if we can get a moment alone"


	21. Chapter 21

Rogue managed to pull Remy away from the lads.

"S'up Chere?" 

"Ah need to talk at ya" 

"is everythin alright?" Remy asked starting to worry

"That's kinda what Ah need to talk to ya about" Rogue said, grabbing his hand and leading him outside into the freezing cold winter weather.

As soon as they were outside, Rogue looked around to make sure that no one else was hanging about.

"Ok, ah know you've been askin me lately about what's up with me. N ah've decided that you should know. Ah think ya need to know."

Remy didn't say anything, he just looked at her, hoping, praying it was nothing bad.

"Mystique is haunting me, she's in mah head 24/7. When ah'm awake she's blaming me for why she's dead, n at night ah have nightmares about her attacking meh. Its drivin meh crazy, mah head feels so messed up and even though she's gone she's still ruining mah life" Rogue said as she burst into tears.

"Shh, its ok chere, I promise, everythins gunna be fine" Remy said as he pulled her into a tight hug.

He could feel her warm tears go through his shirt and touch his skin.

It pained him to see her like this. He wanted to help he so bad, but apart from be there for her what more can he do.

This is the one battle that Remy couldn't fight by himself for her.

"Don't worry chere, we'll get through it, together" he whispered lifting her chin with his gloved hand.

He looked deep into her green eyes that were glazed by tears, he searched her eyes for some kind of hope.

Not finding anything, he leant down and kissed her.

At that point Rogue felt all the pain and doubt slip out of her body as Remy's sweet lips touched her own.

Pulling away slightly Remy looked back into her eyes, and saw all the love in her that she had for him.

Remy smiled slightly as he took Rogue's hand.

"I'm glad ya told me chere" Remy said quietly.

Then they walked inside.

The next few days flew by quiet quick for Rogue, now that she told Remy he was helping her keep her mind on other things.

But now it wasn't the voices of Mystique in her head that were doing her head in, it was the voices of everyone in the house who was talking about Christmas.

"Oh my god, its like, 2 weeks till Christmas" Kitty yelled

"We know Kit" Rogue said rubbing her head in frustration.

"what's your plans for the hols then Rogue?" asked Scott

"The usual, sat here in the mansion, what bout ya?" Rogue said looking towards Scott.

"Jean's parents have invited me to theirs for the hols" Scott said with a small smile, he'd always been at the mansion for all the holidays, like Rogue, Logan, Beast and Remy.

"That's nice" Rogue said smiling at him.

"So Kit, when do ya leave us all in peace?" Rogue asked looking at Kitty, who could keep still to save her life.

"I'm going home in about a week" Kitty said with a giant grin on her face, she always found it hard to hide her excitement.

"So one more week on ya buggin meh then yeh?" 

"Yep!" Kitty was now almost bouncing around the room.

"Christmas, an amazing time to bring people together, and to also celebrate something most amazing" Beast said as he pulled his book away from his face.

"Yeah, PRESENTS!" Kitty yelled

"I was going to say the beginning of Christianity, but I suppose presents are amazing too" Beast said bring his cup of tea up to his lips.

Rogue looked around at all the decorations that had been put around the mansion. But then something more amazing took her focus.

Remy walked into the room and sat down next to Rogue, he kissed her on the cheek gently.

Rogue smiled up at him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"So any plans for Christmas Remy?" Kitty asked

"non" Remy said looking down at Rogue as he ran his hand down her hair.

"So you and Rogue aren't doing anything?" Scott asked

"Not dat I'm aware of" Remy said looking at Rogue still. He watched Rogue close her eyes and sighed contently in his arms.

Remy just smiled lightly.

"Awww that's so cute" Kitty said, making Rogue's eyes open slightly as she blushed, but she buried her head in Remy's shoulder so that no one could see her blush.

Remy leaned his head on hers, she sighed once again.

Remy just kissed her head and his arms tightened their grip around her.

Scott and Kitty just smiled at them.

"Rogue I'd hate to brake you away from Remy, but can I like, talk to you" Kitty said 

Rogue pulled her head up and looked at Kitty.

"Sure" Rogue said rubbing her eyes as she got up. They walked out the room and stood by the stairs.

"What's up Kit?" Rogue asked in a tired tone. 

"I just wanted to know if you got something for Remy, like a Christmas gift or not" Kitty said

"Ah aint had chance to look for anything, Ah aint even thought bout what to get him" Rogue said looking a bit worried about it.

"Well don't you worry your pretty little head off, cause you and me are going shopping" Kitty said with a massive grin on her face.

"We are?" Rogue said looking troubled by Kitty's words.

"Totally!" Kitty yelled. 

Looking at her watch Kitty grabbed Rogue's hand.

"Come on, we got about 5 hours till the mall closes, so lets go" Kitty said giving Rogue no option as she dragged Rogue out of the house and to her car. 


	22. Chapter 22

"Hey what about this"

"For the 6th hundred time Kit, NO!" Rogue yelled

"Well, what about this?" Kitty asked

"no" Rogue sighed

"Hey what's this?" Kitty asked running over to the other side of the store.

Rogue didn't even bother running after her, but then something caught her eye.

Kitty soon realised that Rogue wasn't following her, so she turned back to go find her.

Rogue was over at a stand that had a black leather trench coat hanging from it.

The coat had two pockets on the outside and four on the inside. The inside had a dark red silk fabric. The same dark red as Remy's eyes.

"Its perfect" Rogue whispered to herself.

Not knowing Kitty was there.

"Wow, that is so totally Remy all over" Kitty said making Rogue jump slightly.

"Ah'm gunna get it" Rogue said taking it off the hanger and taking it over to the cash register.

Later that day when Rogue and Kitty got home, they snuck into the house making sure that Remy wasn't about to see his gift.

They rushed upstairs and into their room, closing the door firmly.

Kitty grabbed the bag off Rogue and hide it under her bed.

"There" Kitty said feeling proud with herself.

"Yh" Rogue said as she crashed out on her bed.

"You okay?" Kitty asked sitting on Rogue's bed with her

"Ah'm just shattered" Rogue said

"Well you better get your energy back soon, cause we got a session in the danger room in about an hour" Kitty said sighing.

"Wonderful" Rogue stated, rolling onto her front so that her face was buried in her pillow.

"You don't mind if I put some tunes on do you?" Kitty asked

"Go for ya life" Rogue mumbled.

Kitty jumped up from Rogues bed and went to the CD player, pressing the start button and then jumped on her bed.

Picking up one of her magazines as the music started.

Rogues face soon lifted from the pillow.

"Why?" Rogue asked

"Cause its christmasy!" Kitty said with a smile as 'Jingle bell rock' filled the room.

Rogue just let her head fall back down to her pillow.

Time went as slow as anything. For the first time ever Rogue wanted to go to the danger room.

She looked at the clock on her best side table.

'15 more minuets to go' Rogue moaned in her thoughts.

Rogue stood up and went to her wardrobe and got her uniform out.

Kitty looked at Rogue and then looked at her clock.

Kitty jumped off her bed and went to get her uniform too.

"Can ya turn that crap off now?" Rogue asked Kitty, who was humming to the very annoying Christmas music.

"Sure" Kitty said turning the CD player off.

The two were got ready in total silence.

After the two of them were ready they made their way to the danger room.

"You sleeping in Remy's room tonight?" Kitty asked Rogue

"Na, we're in our room tonight"

"How come?" Kitty asked just getting nosy now.

"Ah just fancy sleepin in mah own bed tonight" Rogue said hoping that was the end of that convo.

They reached the Danger room to find Logan stood there by the door.

"In ya go" Logan said nudging his head towards the door.

As Kitty and Rogue stood with everyone else inside, they all waited for instruction.

"Ok, well today were going to try something different. Boys Vs Girls!" Logan Yelled.

Everyone took their positions, Jean, Storm, Rogue, Kitty and Tabitha stood on one side of the room and Logan, Scott, Remy, Kurt and Bobby stood on the other.

Beast and the Professor sat in the viewing room watching over them.

"Go!" Logan yelled

The lads rushed towards the girls at full speed. The Girls were taken by surprise as Remy threw a charged card towards them.

Jumping away from it, the girls got spilt up.

Kitty and Storm were charged by Scott and Bobby.

Rogue and Tabitha Charged by Kurt and Logan, Leaving Jean with Remy.

The battle went on for awhile, in the end only a few of them were stood standing.

Logan, Bobby and Remy took on Rogue and Storm.

Logan ran up to Rogue taking a flinging kick towards Rogue, but Storm had her back, sending a gust of wind towards Logan Blowing him off coarse.

Logan smacked up against the wall, Rogue went running up to him to finish the job off, when Logan swung his leg under Rogue making her fall hard to the ground.

Bobby took this chance to send a herd of ice straight at her.

Rogue was hit hard in the stomach by the sharp ice, slightly cutting her.

Rogue winced in pain closing her eyes, but when she opened them Bobby was stood in front of her freezing the ground that she stood on.

Storm sent a strong gust of wind towards Remy making him smack his head on the solid wall, causing him to be knocked out.

Logan and Storm fought in a terrific hand to hand fight.

Rogue tried to move her feet getting one foot free but the other still in the ice.

Bobby sent ice into Rogue's face leaving Rogue with small cuts on her cheeks.

He them punched her in the chest making her fall to the ground.

As Rogue laid on the floor trying to get her breath back after Bobby had knocked it all out of her.

Bobby stood above her and sent more ice towards her, Rogue could feel the cold take over her body.

Remy's eyes slowly opened to find Bobby trying o freeze Rogue.

Remy charged a card and sent it over towards Bobby. Taking Bobby right off his feet as the card exploded from under him.

Bobby got back on his feet and made his way over to Remy who was still on the floor leaned up against the wall.

"What ya do that for Remy? I could have had her then"

"I'm not in da game no more, therefore I'm not on ya team no more" Remy said trying to get back on his feet.

Storm went down to the ground hard.

"Boys Win!" came Beast's voice from the speakers.

Logan walked over to Storm to help her onto her feet.

"Well done Logan" Storm said rubbing the back of her head.

"You too" Logan said smiling slightly back at her.

Bobby walked out the room in a mood while Remy walked over to Rogue and helped her off the floor.

Rogue dusted all the icey snow off her.

"Thanks sugah" Rogue spluttered slightly as she shivered.

"Don't mention it chere" Remy said as he grabbed her hand and they walked out f the danger room.


	23. Chapter 23

That night Rogue felt rough, she really did. She laid in her bed looking out the window at the lighting and thunder that ruled the sky that night.

She sighed deeply.

"Rogue?" Whispered Kitty

"yh?" Rogue whispered back

"You awake?" Kitty asked in a hushed tone

"No, ah'm just talking to ya with mah eyes open" Rogue whispered rolling her eyes

"Okay no need to be sarcastic about it" Kitty said

"Shh, or ya'll wake him" Rogue whispered

"I don't know how he can sleep through all this" Kitty whispered sitting up in her bed and looked at the sleeping Remy, who was spread out across Rogue.

"Can you actually move?" Kitty joked

"can ah fuck" Rogue whispered with a slight chuckle, the two girls laughed slightly, trying not to wake him.

"So how com you two are, like sleeping in here, I thought you would of slept in his room or something?" Kitty asked

"Well we would have, but Ah did want to get some real sleep tonight" Rogue said looking at Remy and then back outside.

"Why, do you guy like do it every time your in his room or something" Kitty laughed to herself.

"Yh why?" Rogue said honestly

"Oh, okay. Wow you two must do it a lot then" Kitty said laying back down in her bed.

"oh well" Rogue said looking at Remy and running her hand through his hair lightly as his head lay on her shoulder.

"So how come Remy has a room to himself then?" Kitty asked

"Well when he first came here, he had to choose being roomies with either Scott or Logan, n since he wanted to live n all he chose Scott. Then Scott n Jean got together and now Scott shares a room with her, so Remy has his own room, for now anyway" Rogue whispered.

"Oh ok" Kitty said

"So is that the end of this interrogation?" Rogue asked yawning.

"Yeah" Kitty said yawning herself.

"Night then" Rogue said closing her eyes and cuddling Remy.

"Night Night Rogue" Kitty said snuggling down in her sheets.

A few minuets passed until.

"Rogue? You asleep?" Kitty asked whispering

"Rogue?" Kitty said in her normal tone.

Still no answer.

"I think I might buy Remy one of those sweaters made out of tweed with the leather elbow pads on for Christmas" Kitty said

"Ya do n ah'll kill mah self" Rogue mumbled.

"Oh good your awake" Kitty said sitting up again

"Umm ah wonder why, it might have sumthin to do with an annoying girl in the same room as meh" Rogue hissed.

"ha ha very funny" Kitty mocked.

"Its funny cause ya think Ah'm jokin" Rogue whispered.

The thunder became louder and the lightning became brighter.

"Great no more sleep for us" Rogue mumbled

"Yeah, do you think he's even noticed?" Kitty asked looking at Remy

"Ah doubt it" Rogue said poking him in the back slightly, he didn't nudge a bit.

"Maybe he's dead" Kitty said

Rogue just looked at her.

"yh your right maybe he is, maybe he died cause ya annoying him to much" Rogue mocked

"Just making conversation" Kitty said defending herself slightly.

"God all ah want is some sleep, n ah cant cause of that fuckin storm out there" Rogue sighed.

"I know" Kitty whispered

Rogue just looked at Remy as he slept peacefully. She just smiled at him, feeling content that he was so close to her as his head rested on her shoulder still.

Rogue wrapped her arms tighter around him making sure he didn't go anywhere. She loved having him there, even if he wasn't doing anything she still liked him being around her.

She then noticed that the storm had calmed down, and that there was silence.

"Kit?" Rogue whispered, no reply.

Rogue turned her head as she heard a gentle snore. Seeing Kitty spread out across her bed fast asleep.

Rogue smiled and curled up to Remy so that her face was directly in front of his. Taking one last look at him, Rogue brought herself even more closer to his warm body so now there was no room between then.

She then kissed him gently on the tip of his nose, and closed her eyes.


	24. Chapter 24

Morning came sooner than expected.

Remy opened his eyes slowly. When they became focussed, the first thing he saw was a sleeping Rogue snuggled into him.

Remy smiled softly and saw how comfy Rogue was. He then noticed that Rogue was wrapped around him so tight that he wouldn't be able to move without waking her.

But he didn't really want to move, so what if he missed breakfast, at least he'd get to spend time with his Rogue.

He closed his eyes again and drifted back off to sleep.

About 4 hours later Remy was woken up very unexpectedly, he looked up as his eyes gained focus again he saw Kitty shacking him violently.

"Kitty, I'm awake now" Remy said yawning 

"Oh okay, time to get up" Kitty said with a smile.

"Why?" Remy moaned

"cause its like, almost 12" Kitty said

Remy didn't say anything for a moment, he just rubbed his eyes with a free hand.

"Fine" He said yawning once again.

"cool" Kitty said, and she left the room.

Remy sighed taking his hand away from his face and looked to his side to see Rogue's face still buried into his chest.

He smiled at the sight, it would break his heart to wake her, but he knew that she didn't like sleeping in late, she always found it a waste of a day.

Gently he placed his hand on her shoulder, and gently began to rock her gently.

"Chere" Remy said softly, he repeated his word until she opened her eyes.

"wakey wakey" Remy said softly, his hand came up to her cheek and his fingers rubbed against her soft skin. Rogue smiled at him, she sat up slightly, leaning on her elbow she rubbed her eyes.

"what time is it?" Rogue asked as she looked over to her alarm clock

"well there goes half the day" Rogue mumbled.

"don't matter chere, at least we've spent plenty of time together" Remy said placing his hand at the side of her face so that she looked down at him

"ah guess" Rogue said. Remy just smiled at her still. 

Rogue lent down and kissed him passionately, Remy put both his hands on Rogues back to bring her closer to him.

She lost her balance slightly as he did this, so now she was laid on top of him.

They kissed for what seemed like forever, but oxygen started to become and issue, forcing them to part. 

Rogue pulled herself off him so that she could get up.

Remy look disappointed as he watcher get dressed.

Rogue turned around to see Remy's disappointed face.

"Aww ya miss me sugah?" Rogue asked mocking him slightly

"Yh" Remy said as he sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist making her fall back so that she sat on his lap.

"ya so sweet, but we gotta get down stairs" Rogue said trying to pull away so that she could finish getting dressed.

"Why?" Remy asked being awkward.

"Cause they'll be wonderin where we are?" Rogue said looking into his red on black eyes.

"Let em wonder" Remy said placing his lips on her neck, making her shudder at the pleasure.

"Come on Cajun" Rogue said finding the strength to pull herself and him up off the bed.

"Get changed" Rogue said as she turned away from him to finish getting changed.

Remy decided to get changed as well since he wasn't going to get his way.

When the two of them were ready they made their way downstairs to get some breakfast, or lunch now.

They walked into the kitchen to find almost everyone in there, eating lunch.

"Nice of you two to join us" Logan mumbled

Remy just smiled at him as he got some food for him and Rogue.

"Sleep well?" Tabitha teased 

"Well ah did when the storm stopped last night" Rogue muttered back

"I know it was terrible" Jean said

"Kept me awake" Kitty said

"Ah know" Rogue said to Kitty who just grinned at her.

"What storm?" Remy asked

Everyone just looked at him.

"He slept through the whole thing" Kitty said pointing at him with her fork.

Rogue just nodded to agree with her.

After lunch most people were getting ready to go home for Christmas.

By 5:00 everyone had gone home apart from Kitty, Rogue, Remy, Logan, Beast and the Professor.

"When you getting picked up Kitty?" The Professor asked as they all sat watching TV.

"In 3 days" Kitty said smiling slightly

"That long" Rogue mumbled but then smiled at Kitty to remind her that she was joking.

Kitty just smiled back.

They all watch TV until they all decided that there was fuck all on.

"What do we do now?" Rogue asked.

"Danger room?" Logan asked

"NO!!" came a cry from Rogue, Remy and Kitty.

The Professor just laughed lightly at their outburst.

"Shall we play a game?" Beast asked

"Yeah!" Kitty yelled over Logan's groan.

"What does everyone want to play?" Beast asked as he sipped his tea.

"Oooh Twister! No, no Cluedo! No, no Jenga!!" Kitty yelled out different options before anyone had time to think about the question.

"Cards?" Remy said pulling out a pack of cards from his pocket.

"No" Logan said

"Monopoly?" The Professor asked

"Sure" Remy said

"Ah don't see why not" Rogue said

"I will get the board" Beast said as he stood up and went to one of the draws in one of the desks where the games were kept. 

They set up the game and started to play.


	25. Chapter 25

The game was almost over, Logan and Rogue were out, Logan quit after about 5 minuets in, but Rogue lasted up to an hour, but after being bankrupted she gave up.

Kitty, Beast, Remy and the Professor still played on.

"So how's things with you and the Cajun?" Logan asked turning to Rogue.

"Good thanks" Rogue replied.

"Just good?" Logan asked in a mocked tone.

"Ok really good, great even" Rogue admitted.

"Good good" Logan said with a slight smile.

They watched the others play for a while. They all couldn't quit cause Kitty wanted to bankrupt someone.

Remy turned around and looked at Rogue, smiling at her. She smiled back at him, and Remy eyed her from where he sat and raising his eyebrows at her just to make her laugh.

"Remy, its your turn" Kitty said getting inpatient with him.

Remy just turned round, rolled the dice and moved forward a few places then turned back to Rogue.

"Keep your head in the game Cajun" Rogue whispered to him

Remy just smiled at her and turned around slowly to keep his eye on what was happening.

Another hour went passed.

"could this take any longer?" Rogue asked to everyone in the room

"Yes! No ones going anywhere until I win!" Kitty yelled, getting very competitive.

"Calm sown" Logan said from near Rogue, Kitty just sent him a death glare.

Rogue smiled at Kitty's attempt of scaring Logan.

Rogue's smile soon faded as she sighed deeply.

"Why don't you just leave, I mean the door's right there, Kitty cant keep you here forever." Logan whispered to Rogue.

"Ah would, but ah cant leave Remy" Rogue whispered back as her gaze soon went to Remy, who looked like he could kill himself, or Kitty either way just to get out of the game.

Even Beast and the Professor looked slightly bored.

Rogue got up and walked over to the door.

"Ah'll be back in a bit just off to get a drink" Rogue said to Logan, who just nodded at her.

Rogue went into the quiet kitchen. She just sat on the table and sighed heavily.

Remy rolled the dice and move a few places, then he got up.

"Where'd you think your going?!" Kitty yelled at him.

"Goin to pee" Remy said

"Well do you want to finish the game or do you want to pee?" Kitty asked still yelling at him

"I wanna pee" Remy said then he walked out the door to the bathroom.

After he'd been, Remy walked back to the main room, but he took a detour to the kitchen to get something to eat.

He walked into the kitchen and saw Rogue sat on the table.

"Hey" Remy said as he walked over to her.

"Hey sugah" Rogue said as she jumped off the table.

Remy stood right in front of her and hugged her tightly.

"God dat game is doin ma head in" Remy said as he cuddled Rogue.

"Ah never knew that Kitty could be so competitive" Rogue mumbled as she buried her head in his chest.

They stood there for a moment in a tight embrace.

"We should get back, or Kit will send a search party" Rogue said as she pulled away slightly.

"yh" Remy replied, then they started walking down to the main room, when they got there the door was closed.

Rogue was about to walk in when Remy grabbed her and pulled her in for a loving kiss.

Remy leaned her against the wall next to the door, as he put a bit more pressure into the kiss.

Rogue didn't mind what so ever, they deepened their kiss.

They were enjoying themselves until the door swung open.

"In!" Kitty demanded

The two of them just parted and entered the room quietly. Remy sat back down and rejoined the game.

Rogue sat down next to Logan who was smoking a cigar.

"You got told" He said

"Shut up Logan" Rogue said sternly at him.

He just smiled at her.

It was late at night now, and the game was still going on, and Rogue had fallen asleep from pure boredom.

Logan sat drinking his scotch watching the clock as the minuets went by slowly.

Rogue had just started dreaming of her and Remy on a sandy beach, all alone, just the two of them enjoying each others company when,

"I Win!!" Kitty yelled.


	26. Chapter 26

That night, everyone left in the house was fast asleep, well almost everyone.

Remy quietly snuck outside for a fag, making sure not to wake anyone.

He lamped up his fag, and shivered in the cold winter weather.

"Mon Dieu its cold" he whispered to himself.

"Ah know, that's why ya should wear this" Rogue said, making Remy jump and turn around to face her. She chucked him his coat, and he put it on.

"What ya doin up chere?" Remy whispered

"Same thing ya are" Rogue whispered as she walked up to him and stole a fag out of his pocket.

Remy raised an eyebrow at her, but she just smiled up at him. Remy handed her his lighter.

When Rogue had lit her fag she gave Remy his lighter back, he slipped it into his pocket and put his free hand around her to keep her warm.

Rogue wrapped her free arm around him, so that they could share their body heat.

They both stood there in silence smoking, until Remy broke the silence.

"So how come your awake chere?" He asked

"Well ah noticed that you'd gone n ah got cold, so ah came to find ya" Rogue replied as she got closer to him.

"Aww chere" Remy said as he cuddled her more.

"Ah love ya Remy, ya know that right?" Rogue asked looking up at him.

"Ya know I do chere, n I love ya more than life its self" Remy said as he bent down and kissed her.

Rogue kissed him back.

When they pulled away they finished their fags and went into the warmth of the mansion.

They headed up stairs to Rogue's room.

As they entered the room they saw Kitty, fast asleep in her bed.

They quietly closed the door, being careful not to wake her. They slowly got changed ready for bed.

As Remy was taking his shirt off he heard a strange sound, it sounds like.

Kitty laid there in her bed, snoring away like there was no tomorrow.

Rogue just turned to Remy,

"Ah guess all that winning and competitiveness tired her out" She whispered to him.

Remy tried not to laugh at Rogues words, he through his shirt on the floor. And took his shoes and jeans off and got into Rogue's bed.

Rogue soon joined him.

When she did Remy grabbed her and pined her down on the mattress. He kissed her neck, making her moan slightly. She ran her hands up his back, and up to the back of his neck.

Remy moved himself down slightly so he could kiss her collarbone, as he did so Rogue had to bite down on her bottom lip to stop from moaning.

She gasped as Remy moved up and bit her neck, Rogue couldn't take it much longer, but she had to keep quiet so not to wake Kitty up, or anyone else in the house.

She dug her nails into Remy's skin and dragged them down his back, breaking the skin and slightly drawing blood.

Remy moaned as she did this, which made him bite harder. His hands had moved down to her thighs, running up and down her legs, which soon slowly started to wrap themselves around him.

Remy could help himself. He kissed Rogue deep and passionately, his hands moved down her body and to the bottom of her tank top that she wore, he pulled it off her and threw it on the floor. He kissed down her chest and to her stomach.

Rogue moaned slightly as she placed her hands in Remy's hair.

Remy started to move back up to Rogues neck, and started biting her again.

Her hands where lost in his hair. She arched her back so that he sank his teeth deeper.

Rogue gasped as Remy soon started kissing her neck and collarbone again. Her hands guided his head.

Remy's hands made their way slowly to her shorts, to remove them.

As soon as his fingers wrapped around the elastic on her shorts.

Kitty's snoring started again.

Remy's head popped up from Rogues neck and looked over at Kitty, Rogues eyes just shot open.

"Ah forgot she was there" Rogue whispered

"I know, so did I" Remy whispered back.

"Maybe another night, remember she's goes home in two days" Rogue whispered

"Oui" Remy whispered as he rolled off Rogue and onto his back.

"Don't worry bout it sugah" Rogue whispered as she rested her head on his chest.

Remy just sighed and closed his eyes.

Rogue lent up and kissed him on his forehead and then rested her head back on his chest, and closed her eyes.

After a few minuets the two of them had almost drifted off to sleep until.

Kitty's snoring got louder.

Rogue and Remy just sighed, it was going to be a long night.


	27. Chapter 27

The next day went by so quickly, in some ways Rogue didn't want Kitty to go, but another part of her would be happy for the privacy.

That night Rogue made Remy sleep in his own room so that her and Kitty could just hang out.

"Ah cant believe how quick today went" Rogue said as she sat with Kitty on her bed.

"I know, it sucks that I'm going home tomorrow, a part of me wants to stay here for Christmas." Kitty said with a sad look on her face.

"But ah guess ya lookin forward to seein ya folkS" Rogue said trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah, it'll be great to hear what they've been up to. I bet its been quiet with out me there" Kitty said with a slight chuckle.

"Yh well it will be quiet whilst your gone" Rogue said smiling at her friend.

"I bet" Kitty said smiling back.

"So, any idea what Remy's got you for Christmas?" Kitty asked

"Not a clue" Rogue said with an uneasy face.

"I bet it will be great, he's probably got you jewellery or something" Kitty said getting excited.

"Ah don't know, it is Remy, when he wants to be he can be a bit dumb" Rogue sniggered

Kitty started laughing

"Yeah like when he got Logan that hat" Kitty said in between a fit of laughter

"oh yh that cowboy hat, god that was terrible" Rogue said laughing with Kitty.

The two of them sat there giggling for awhile.

The two of them sat in silence for a moment until Kitty spoke up.

"So what's with the bite mark on your neck?" Kitty said raising an eyebrow at Rogue.

"Oh, Remy just" Rogue started

"Remy just what?" Kitty asked getting more intrigued

"he just bit me last night" Rogue said trying not to make a big deal about it.

"Aww I can see you two getting married and having lots of Kids!" Kitty burst out with a big grin on her face.

"That's a bit sudden aint it?" Rogue asked blushing slightly.

"Well, would you marry him?" Kitty asked trying to make a point.

"well if he asked meh ah wouldn't say no" Rogue said trying not to get Kitty's hopes up.

"Oh it would be so cool if you two did get married" Kitty said

"Why would it?" Rogue asked

"Cause then I'd get to look after all the little babies!" Kitty yelled happily

"Whow what makes ya think ah want kids?" Rogue asked backing up slightly

"Why wouldn't you want kids their so cute" Kitty said putting more pressure on Rogue

"Yh but then they grow up to be pains in the ass" Rogue stated bluntly

"Oh you cant tell me you've never wanted kids" Kitty said

"Well ah cant say that, but ah can say ah've never thought bout it" Rogue said plainly

"Well if you did have kids" Kitty started

"That's a big IF, ah'm way to young" Rogue said butting in

"Well if you did, what would you want, a boy or a girl?" Kitty asked

"Ah don't know" Rogue said starting to be scared by Kitty's constant questioning.

"So are you saying that you never want Kids?" Kitty asked standing up from the bed.

"Ah don't know, Ah wouldn't say never, Ah'm just saying that if ah got married Ah'd want to enjoy it first before making that kind of commitment" Rogue said leaning back on the bed.

"Yeah well getting married is a big commitment" Kitty said

"Yh but a different kind of commitment" Rogue said leaning up so she could look at Kitty.

"Ah mean some times marriages don't work out, but at least ya can get out of em. But kids are different, ya have to decide if ya really want em, or if ya can afford to have em." Rogue stated leaving her almost breathless.

Kitty just shrugged her shoulders and sat back down next to Rogue.

"Ok so if you and Remy got married would you have kids?" Kitty asked in a more calming tone.

"If he wanted em, then yh" Rogue said as she leaned back down on the bed.

"Ok" Kitty simply said, she looked at the clock.

"Holy crap its 3 in the morning" Kitty said with a stunned look on her face.

"Yh, we better get some kip" Rogue said sitting up.

"Yeah I guess" Kitty said standing up and walking over to her bed.

They both got into their own beds and turned the lights out.

"Night night Rogue" Kitty said with a yawn.

"Night Kit" Rogue whispered.

And they both closed their eyes and went to sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

Rouge woke up as the light of day hit her face when she rolled over.

She moaned slightly, not wanting to get up.

"Morning sleepy head" Kitty said as she looked down at Rogue.

Rogue sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Morning" Rogue mumbled back.

"Sleep well?" Kitty asked as she walked away from Rogues bed and continued packing her bags.

"Alright, kinda lonely without Remy" Rogue admitted

"Well you'll have plenty of time to be with him when I've gone home" Kitty said smiling over at Rogue.

Rogue smiled back and slowly got out of bed.

She looked at her clock. 11:57am

"What time are ya folks pickin ya up?" Rogue asked Kitty

"About 1" Kitty replied as she finished packing the last of her stuff that she would need for the 2 weeks.

"Ok" Rogue said getting up and grabbing her stuff, then walked to the bathroom.

Later on Rogue and Kitty both went down stairs to go get so lunch.

They met Beast, Logan and the Professor in the kitchen.

"Hey" Kitty beamed.

"Hello Kitty, Rogue" welcomed the Professor.

"Hey" Rogue said as she walked over to the coffee machine and grabbed herself a cup.

"So Stripes, where's the Cajun?" Logan asked.

"Ah dunno, Ah anit seen him yet" Rogue said taking a sip out of her coffee.

"I saw Gambit on his bike this morning, he said he had something to do" Beast said whilst reading his book.

"How does he read for fun?" Kitty whispered to Rogue.

"Its called being logic Kit" Rogue whispered back and then took a seat next to Logan.

"So anyone got anything planed for the day?" Kitty asked everyone.

Rogue just shook her head

"The Professor and I are going to a science convention later on today" Beast said as he put his book down.

The Professor just nodded and took a sip of his tea.

"I think I might go out for a ride on my bike if the weather aint to bad" Logan said.

"What about you Rogue, any plans for the day?" The Professor asked.

"Na, I'll see what the swamp rat's up to later n we'll probably do something later" Rogue said and took another sip of her coffee.

They sat chatting quietly between themselves for a while.

Logan's ears began to twitch

"The Cajuns home" he mumbled Rogue just looked at him, then the rest of them heard a motor bike in the distance. Then they saw it ride up to the garage, noticing the rider not wearing a helmet.

"Yep that's Remy" Kitty said quietly.

Rogue got up and went to get a cup out the cupboard and put some coffee in it.

"Bonjor" Remy said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey" Rogue said and gave him a kiss on his cheek and then handed him the cup of coffee that she had just poured.

"merci" Remy said as he gave Rogue a quick yet sweet kiss on her lips.

Rogue and Remy then joined the others at the table.

After Lunch, Rogue Remy and Kitty were in the main room watching cartoons.

Kitty sat in a chair near the window, looking out the window more than looking at the TV.

Remy sat on the sofa, with Rogue sat next to him. Remy had his arm around Rogues shoulder so that she couldn't go anywhere with out him knowing.

Remy and Rogue laughed gently at the amusing cartoons, whilst Kitty just looked out the window and then looking at her watch, then back out the window again.

"Kit a watched window never boils" Rogue said looking at her out of the corner of her eye.

"I know, its just they should be here by now" Kitty said looking away from the window so that she could look at Rogue, she was about to speak when a car horn was heard from outside.

Kitty looked outside and then at Rogue, then back outside 'Man she's good' Kitty thought to herself, then she ran to the door to let them in.

"Mom, Dad!" Kitty yelled.

Rogue and Remy stood up and walked into the hall.

Kitty's dad picked up all her bags and took them to the car for her.

"You coming sweetie?" Kitty's mom asked her.

"Yeah give me a sec" Kitty said to her mom, who smiled at her and walked to the car.

"Well, I guess I'll see you both in two weeks" Kitty said with a smile on her face.

"Have a good Christmas Kit" Rogue said, Kitty then jumped on Rogue and hugged her tightly, Rogue hugged her back.

Kitty then pulled away, and hugged Remy.

Kitty then went to the door, "Have a good Christmas you guys" she said and waved at them as she went to the car.

Rogue and Remy stood in the door way and watched them drive off, then closed the door and went back to watching cartoons.

About 20 minuets later Logan walked into the main room where they were sat.

"Bonjor Logan" Remy welcomed him

Logan just nodded at them both.

"Ok you two, I'm off out for a while, so your in charge of the mansion" Logan said as he turned to walk away.

"Where's Beast and The Professor?" Rogue asked

"Their at that geek convention remember" Logan said

"Oh yh, when will they be back?" Rogue asked him

"A few hours" Logan said then he left and went to his bike.

Rogue and Remy heard his bike strike up, and they saw him leave the gates from the window.

Rogue just turned to Remy, who just smiled down at her with a mischievous grin on his face.


	29. Chapter 29

Rogue and Remy rushed up stairs to Rogue's room, since it was the closest.

As soon as they got there, Rogue opened the door, with Remy following very closely.

Rogue turned and closed the door out of habit, when she shut it she turned to face Remy, and was met with a pair of lips pressed against her own.

Remy pushed her up against the door, running his hands down to her waist.

Rogue gasped for air and pulled Remy's shirt off quickly, throwing it on the floor. She then met his lips again, this time with more passion and lust.

Remy hands quickly went up Rogues shirt and brought it over her head, forcing him self to pull away and slung Rogue's shirt on the floor.

Rogue's hands moved behind Remy's head and pulled him in for another kiss.

Rogues hands soon made a move down his back and to his waist. She moved her hands to the front of his waist and quickly undid his belt, then his trousers.

Remy pulled away and took his trousers off fully, and went back to Rogue.

He started kissing her neck, in the same place as where he bit her.

Rogue winced as the pain turned into pleasure.

Her hands moved to his chest and she dug her nails into his skin, making small dots of dark red blood run down his chest and stomach.

Remy couldn't wait any longer, his hands went straight the Rouges jeans, he pretty much ripped them off her, and then pinned himself to her, pushing her even more up against the door.

Rogues hands moved down to Remy's boxers and pulled them, down.

Remy's hands went to Rogues hips and brought down her underwear.

Remy quickly thrust into her. Rogue almost screamed.

Remy then just looked deep into her eyes. Seeing passion, lust, but most of all love.

Rogue looked back into his eyes, she slowly leaned forward and kissed him.

Remy kept thrusting into her slowly, and then quickened his pace.

Rogue moaned in pleasure, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he lifted her up against the door.

As soon as Rogue had a good grip on Remy, he carried her away from the door and onto her bed.

He landed on his back, leaving Rogue on top.

She sat up so that she was straddling him. Remy looked up at her as their movement kept up a good pace.

After a about 15 minuets of letting Rogue be in charge, Remy just had do take control.

Rolling her over onto her back, Remy leaned on her kissing her passionately and thrusting harder and harder.

Rogue screamed at the pleasure, Remy just kissed her neck and up her jawbone.

Rogues hand sat on Remy's shoulders, she could feel him tense his arms as he pushed into her. He went back to the same spot where he bit her, biting hard and drawing a small amount of blood.

Rogue just had to dig her nails into his shoulders. Her nails dug deep, making Remy moan as he pulled away from Rogues neck and then kissed her lustfully.

Remy slowed his pace slightly, but still keeping it steady.

Rogue could tell he was getting tired, but she could also tell he wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

Remy breathed heavily as he tried to speed up. He realised he was getting tired but he could tell how much Rogue was enjoying it, and he didn't want to stop.

Rogue brought her lips up to Remy's, kissing him gently as he started to slow down again.

But he didn't stop, he kept going at a slower pace, but Rogue still enjoyed it all.

She ran her hands through his hair as he lent down and placed his forehead on hers.

Rogue closed her eyes and smiled at him.

Remy slowly came to a stop and gently rolled off her.

He laid next to her panting slightly, Rogue who was also out of breath just looked at him and smiled. Rogue made a last effort to kiss Remy once more before she rested her head on his chest and drifted off into a deep sleep.

Remy watched her fall asleep, he looked at her chest move up and down when she breathed. With his eyes getting heavier he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

The two of them slept for hours, content in their tight embrace.

Dreaming of each other whilst they slept.

Both knowing that their future together was brighter than the stars that where now gently spreading through the sky.


	30. Chapter 30

As Rogue walked down the white rose isle, she looked around at all the people who stood around her.

She walked on and on until she reached the end of the isle.

Seeing Kitty in a dark green dress stood on her left, passing Kitty her handful of white roses, Rogue turned to see Remy in a black suit and red tie.

His hair flowed over his face slightly, the lighting in the church reflecting off of his red on black eyes.

Showing all the love he had for her as the light gleamed in his eyes.

Rogue smiled up at him, her white dress flowing off her beautifully curved body.

Remy reached out and held her hands.

As the service went on with everyone around them looking at them with awe, Rogue felt something stir in her stomach, feeling something was going to go wrong.

Turning to Rogue, the vicar asked her a question that would change her life forever.

"Do you Rogue, take this man to be your loathly wedded husband?"

"Ah do" Rogue said, not even hesitating.

"And do you, Remy, take this woman to be your loathly wedded wife?" the vicar asked.

"I…" Remy started his answer but everything changed.

Rogue saw the walls of the church fall to the grown revealing the burning flames of hell.

Rogue saw the audience in the once standing church run out the door.

Turning to Remy, with tears in her eyes.

Remy looked down at her with a small tear running down his cheek.

"Chere" he whispered to her.

"I'm sorry" Remy stuttered, Rogues hands ran down his chest, feeling a warm moisture on his cloths Rogue looked down.

Seeing a dark red thick liquid spread across his white shirt.

Remy them suddenly dropped to the floor with a loud thud that echoed through Rogue's mind.

Dropping to her knees, Rogue started crying her eyes out, cradling Remy's head Rogue lent down to kiss his forehead.

Rogue sat bolt up right in her bed, sweating immensely. Getting her breath back she looked to her side where Remy still laid.

Rogue suddenly began to cry silent tears. Gasping for air as she cried, Remy began to stir.

Remy opened his eyes to see a crying Rogue sat up in the bed.

"Chere?" Remy whispered.

Rogue didn't turn to face him.

Remy propped himself up and placed both his hands on her shoulders.

Rogue covered her mouth with her hands, trying to make her tears stop, she didn't want Remy to see her like this.

"Chere, what's wrong?" Remy asked rubbing her back.

"Ah…Ah had a bad dream, that's all" Rogue managed to choke up, whipping away her tears, and trying to gain control over her emotions.

"What happened?" Remy asked pulling her up against his chest.

Rogue paused for a moment, then she turned her head to look him in his eyes.

"Ah saw ya die at our wedding" she whispered so quietly that Remy had a hard time hearing it.

"Rogue, It was just a nightmare, there not real. Everythin's alright, shh Remy's here" He hushed her trying to calm her down as she wept in his arms.

Remy gently rocked her trying to make her sleep.

Rogue began to become silent, she slowly drifted off into a silent sleep as Remy cradled her.

He lent back against the wall behind the bed and watched Rogue sleep, making sure that if she woke up again he'd be awake.

Remy didn't take his eyes off her, watching her breath gently.

He ran his hand down her bare back, as her head lay on his bare chest.

After a few hours of watching Rogue sleep peacefully, Remy slowly closed his eyes and waited for sleep to over come him.


	31. Chapter 31

Remy opened his eyes to see Rogue not there anymore.

He looked around a bit dazed and confused, he rubbed his eyes in attempt to wake himself up a bit more.

The door suddenly opened, and Remy moved the sheets up slightly to cover his naked body.

"alright sugah, its just meh" Rogue said with two cups of coffee in her hands.

She closed the door with her foot. Remy noticed that she was fully dressed already.

"How long ya been up then chere?" Remy asked as he took one of the cups that Rogue offered him.

"Bout an hour" Rogue said sitting on the edge of the bed with her coffee in her left hand.

Her right hand was soon taken by Remy's hand.

He caressed her hand with his thumb.

"How'd ya sleep?" Remy asked with concern in his voice.

"ah slept a bit better the second time round" she replied with a soft smile.

"Good" Remy said leaning forward and planting a soft yet tender kiss on her lips.

"Ah don't understand why ah even had that nightmare" Rogue mumbled as she sipped her coffee.

"I dunno Rogue, maybe your afraid of something" Remy said leaning back, taking a swig of his coffee.

"Ah dunno what though, ah mean ah understand why ah would dream bout ya n meh getting married cause meh n Kitty were talkin bout it, well she was" Rogue said

"Oh, why did she bring dat up?" Remy asked looking a little worried

"Ah dunno she started askin meh if ah would eva marry ya, then she started askin meh if ah wanted kids, ah was like what the fuck" Rogue said looking worried herself now.

"dat Kitty ay" Remy said chuckling slightly as he drank his coffee more.

"Ah know" Rogue chuckled back.

They sat in silence whilst they finished their coffees, then Rogue waited for Remy to get up and get dressed.

As soon as the Cajun was ready, they headed downstairs to find everyone else.

They walked into the kitchen, empty.

They looked in the main room, nope no one there, no one in the professors office either.

"Where da hell are dey?" Remy asked getting slightly annoyed, he didn't really want to walk round the whole mansion looking for three people.

Then they heard an engine strike up.

They both headed outside, hand in hand they walked to the large garage outside.

They found Beast and the Professor near the jeep, they looked down and saw a pair of legs sticking out from under the jeep.

"Hey Logan" Rogue said tapping her foot against his leg.

"wow Cajun, your finally up" Logan sarcastically stated.

"Oui" Remy said with a grin.

"So how was the science thing yesterday?" Rogue asked Beast, trying to take an interest.

"It was wonderful, thanks for asking" Beast replied with a smile.

Rogue just nodded at him.

"So Rogue, how are you?" The Professor asked.

"Ah'm fine, a bit tired but fine" Rogue replied.

"I bet" Logan said from under the jeep.

Rogue and Remy just scowled at him slightly.

"So what's everyone up to today?" Beast asked.

"Me n Rogue are goin out for a meal tonight" Remy said before Rogue could answer.

"Are we?" Rogue asked looking at him slightly puzzled.

"Oui" Remy said looking down at her, smiling at her puzzled expression.

"Ok" Rogue said

"Okay, so where are you going?" Beast asked

"I cant tell ya, it's a surprise" Remy said smiling.

Rogue looked up at him again puzzled once more.

'Dis is gunna be great' Remy thought to himself smiling to himself.


	32. Chapter 32

Later that day, Rogue sat in her room thinking, she wondered what Remy could be up to, She looked at the clock that sat next to her bed 7:24pm.

Rogue sighed deeply.

There was a knock on the door, and in walked Remy, holding a big, nicely wrapped box. He walked up to Rogue and handed it to her.

"What's this?" Rogue asked looking at it.

"It's ya Christmas present" Remy said with a big grin.

"But it aint Christmas yet, we still got about 6 days left" Rogue said looking confused.

"Well, its early cause dis was da only time da restaurant could fit us in, I did want to give it at ya on Christmas eve but" Remy said as he walked closer to Rogue.

"But?" Rogue asked stepping closer to him as well.

"But I want ya to open it now" He said looking into her green eyes.

Rogue didn't say anything, instead she just slowly opened the box. After getting through all the wrapping she opened it, and inside was a gorgeous dark green cocktail dress, just the right size.

Rogue looked up at him.

"I want ya to wear it tonight" Remy whispered.

Rogue nodded

"Ya better get ready we need to be there at 8:15" Remy said and gave her a kiss and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Rogue just stood there speechless, she held the dress up against herself and then went to put it on.

At about 7:45 Rogue was ready and she just finished when there was yet another knock on the door, but no one walked in.

Rogue walked over to the door and opened it, and there standing in front of her was Remy, in a black suit with a dark red silk shirt and a black silk tie. He held out in front of her one dark red rose.

Rogue just reached out and took the rose, not really knowing what to say. But she didn't get chance as Remy quickly leaned forward and kissed her passionately on her lips.

They kissed for awhile, until Remy pulled away slightly.

"We better go or else we'll be late" he said as he offered her his arm, which she took without hesitation.

Logan was nice enough to give them the keys to one of Scott's very nice cars.

They sat in the nicest restaurant in Bayvile. It was small and quiet yet very romantic.

They spent the whole time in there talking about almost everything. Then after they'd eaten and paid, Remy took Rogue to the car and opened the door to let her in.

They drove back to the mansion in silence. When they got back, Remy took her back to his room and sat her down on his bed.

He slowly leaned forward and kissed her, Rogue kissed back with ease. They made out for quite awhile.

Until Remy pulled away and got out a small rectangular box out of his bedside draw.

He gave it to Rogue.

"More gifts?" Rogue asked.

"Just open it chere" Remy said with a small smile hoping that she'd like it.

Rogue opened the small box and saw the most beautiful diamond necklace ever. She just looked at it for awhile until Remy leaned forward and kissed her cheek making her close her eyes softly.

Remy took the necklace out the box and put it around her neck for her.

Rogue didn't see how it looked on her as she almost threw herself at him and kissed him lustfully on the lips, pushing him to his bed.

They kissed passionately for awhile until Remy rolled Rogue over so that he now laid on top of her.

He took off his blazer and threw it on the floor.

Rogue leaned up and undid his tie throwing it on the floor with his blazer.

Remy kissed Rogue even more passionately than ever. Rogue ran her hands up his chest and slowly undid his shirt.

As soon as his shirt was undone Remy removed it and chucked it somewhere. Rogue sat up and kissed all down his chest.

They spent hours just messing around with each other, they were both a bit tired to do much else since it was almost 1 in the morning, they decided to sleep after that.

They lay in each others arms, resting peacefully.


	33. Chapter 33

In the morning Rogue woke up finding herself in Remy's room with Remy's arms wrapped around her. She turned around to face him and kissed him on his lips, making him slowly wake up.

Rogue propped herself up on her elbows and looked down at him.

Remy rolled onto his front and opened his eyes, he looked up at Rogue as he saw her smiling down at him lustfully.

"Well, someone looks happy" Remy mumbled as he pushed himself up so that he was eye level with her.

"Why wouldn't ah be sugah, ah got ya by mah side" she said as she leaned into him and pressed her body against his, and softly kissing his sweet lips.

Remy enjoyed this wake up call, he put his hand behind Rogues head and pulled her closer to him.

Rogue moved herself so that she was sitting on his lap. Remy liked this, he kissed Rogues neck making her moan. Remy pulled away and smiled at her, he turned her over so that she laid on her back on the bed.

Remy laid next to her and ran his hand along her naked stomach. Rogue ran her hand through his soft thin hair.

"Remy?" Rogue asked as she brought his face towards hers.

"Oui?" Remy asked

"Ah'm sorry if yesterday ah was a bit quiet n all, ah was just a bit out of it." Rogue said quietly.

"Its ok chere" Remy said as his hand came up to her face and caressed her cheek gently.

"Ah was just a bit tired, and ah just kept thinking about that dream ah had the night before" Rogue started explaining herself.

"Chere, Chere its ok, ya don't need to explain ya self to me" Remy said and he then kissed her gently.

"Ok" Rogue whispered, and then kissed him passionately.

They laid there together for awhile just in total silence.

"Well 5 days till Christmas" Remy said, trying to start up another conversation.

"Yh, ah wonder what Kitty got meh, I saw a present under the tree, but ah have no idea what it could be" Rogue said a little worried.

"I'm sure she's got ya something great" Remy said trying to reassure her and he cuddled her.

"Yh but ya know Kit" Rogue said with a slight chuckle, Remy just laughed gently and he kissed her cheek.

Rogue snuggled up to Remy and smiled to herself as his warm body touched hers.

"ya seem a bit cold chere" Remy said as he tightened his grip around her.

"Ya gunna warm me up Cajun?" Rogue asked lustfully.

"Oui, indeed" Remy said as he kissed her a pushed her down on his bed and laid on top of her.

They made out passionately for about 15 minuets until there was a knock at the door.

Remy pulled away and sighed heavily.

He got up out of his bed and grabbed his trousers from his chair that he'd worn before him and Rogue went out last night.

Rogue covered herself up more in the bed sheets as Remy opened the door.

"Hello Gambit" said the Professor.

"Morning Professor" Remy replied.

"There is some food ready for you both down stairs, and later we are all going out to see a play, I didn't know if the two of you would like to join us?" The Professor asked.

"What play?" Remy asked as he leaned on the open door slightly.

"Hamlet" the Professor said with a smile.

Remy turned to Rogue

"Sounds good" Rogue said from the bed.

"Oui, we'll go, n we'll be right down for breakfast.

"Good, I'll leave you two to get ready" The Professor said and then left.

"Well dat's our plans for the day" Remy said as he turned to Rogue who had just got out of bed to get dressed.

Remy spent more time watching Rogue change, that he didn't realise that he'd put his shirt on backwards.

Rogue turned to face him, and just laughed.

"What?" Remy asked.

"Ya shirts backwards sugah" Rogue giggled.

Remy looked down, and just laughed at himself and took his shirt off to put it back on the right way round.

"Dat's only cause ya distracting Remy" He said looking at Rogue.

"Ah am not distracting!" Rogue said looking shocked.

"Oh but ya are chere" Remy said as he walked over to her and pulled her in for a sweet tender kiss.

Remy slowly pulled away and smiled down at her.

"Now ya the distracter" Rogue pointed out and finished getting ready.

The two of them went down stairs for breakfast and joined the others in the kitchen.


	34. Chapter 34

Later that night Beast, the Professor, Logan Rogue and Remy sat in the theatre watching the play. Logan was so bored that he'd fallen asleep. Beast and the Professor were hooked on the play.

Rogue and Remy watched the play, but paid no interest what so ever.

Remy looked around at the audience and almost laughed at someone.

"What's wrong with you?" Rogue whispered to Remy, he just smiled and pointed to the bloke two rows in front of them.

Rogue looked at the man, who was wearing a tweed jacket with leather elbow pads.

"What about him?" Rogue whispered to Remy

Remy just whispered in her ear,

"His wig is the wrong way round" Remy whispered to her.

Rogue took another look at the man and then sniggered, the two of them started giggling silently. After the humour had died down, Logan started snoring.

Rogue and Remy started sniggering again.

The Professor looked at Logan and then just turned back to the play smiling slightly.

Rogue poked Logan.

Logan opened his eyes quickly making a loud snort when he woke.

"Ya drooling" Rogue whispered whilst giggling.

Logan looked at her, then wiped his chin.

Remy sniggered at Logan.

"Shut it Cajun" Logan hissed.

"Shhh!" said a random person from the row behind them.

Rogue and Remy just sniggered again.

The play went on and Rogue and Remy spent the whole time taking the piss out of Logan or the audience.

When the play finished, Logan was the first to leave.

Outside,

"Thank god that's over" Logan sighed in relief.

"Why, I thought it was very good, the cast played the characters very well I thought" Beast said.

"Indeed, I thought it was original" The Professor agreed.

"So what now?" Logan asked, not really wanting to know the answer in case there was another play or something educational.

"Maybe we should go home, its getting late" Beast said looking at his watch.

"Agreed" Logan said before anyone could speak, and with that Logan was in the car and had started the engine.

Rogue and Remy just exchanged looks and got in the car.

The journey home was boring for Logan as he listened to Beast and the Professor talk about the play. But Logan could also hear another conversation in the back of the car, as Rogue and Remy whispered to each other.

"What ya wanna do when we get home sugah?" Rogue asked, whispering to Remy so the others couldn't hear.

"I thought maybe we could go to ya room, n ya can show me what ya got Remy for Christmas" Remy whispered in Rouges ear.

Rogue thought for a moment.

"Ah think ah might make ya wait" Rogue teased keeping her voice down.

"Dat aint fare, ya had your Christmas present early" Remy whispered, pulling a puppy dog face.

"Ya didn't have to give it to meh early, it was ya own choice" Rogue whispered, teasing him more.

"But chere" Remy started

"No buts, if ah give it at ya now, it'll ruin the surprise" Rogue said placing her hand on his lap.

"Remy does like surprises" Remy said thinking about what it could be.

"Can ya give me a clue?" Remy asked

Rogue just looked at him.

"Well" Rogue started but then she looked around to make sure the others weren't listening, unaware that Logan could still hear them no matter how quiet they talked.

Rogue leaned closer towards Remy so that her mouth was only a millimetre away from his ear.

"Ya got two gifts, one of em ya'll get in the morning, n the other later" she whispered.

Remy smiled.

"Will I like them?" He asked, Rogue kept her lips near his ear.

"Oh yh, you'll love em" She said lustfully.

Remy's eyes gleamed with wonder, the thoughts that ran through his mind, he only hoped that the Professor wasn't reading his thoughts.

Logan twitched slightly, thinking that Rogue and Remy would be, he stopped his thoughts there, he didn't want to go into it.

They got back to the mansion.

It was late so they all decided to go to bed.

Rogue and Remy went to her room.

Remy walked over to Rogue and kissed her lustfully, she knew what he wanted, but she pulled away.

"Save ya energy Cajun, ya gunna need it for Christmas day" Rogue said, she then walked over to her bed and laid down.

Remy looked at her, thinking about her gift for him even more, he couldn't wait, but he knew Rogue to well, she wasn't going to give in to him.

"Fine, I'll wait" He said as he laid next to her on her bed.

"Good" Rogue replied.


	35. Chapter 35

The next few days went by so quickly that before anyone knew it, it was Christmas eve.

Rogue and Remy walked down the hall to her room, hand in hand.

"Christmas tomorrow chere" Remy said he still couldn't take his mind off what Rogue was going to give him for Christmas.

"Yh, just one more day for ya to wait and see what ah got ya" Rogue teased him. They reached Rogues room and entered.

Closing the door behind him Remy watched Rogue walk over to her desk.

"So where did ya last have ya watch?" Remy asked

"Ah cant remember, ah think ah left it on mah desk somewhere" Rogue said checking her desk.

Remy walked over to her and helped her look for it.

"Maybe ya left it in my room" Remy said.

"Maybe, but ah'm sure ah had it this morning" Rogue said getting frustrated with all the stuff on her desk as she moved it.

Remy checked the draws in the desk, just in case she put it one of them and didn't remember.

As he searched the draws he noticed a brown envelope with his and Rogues names on it.

"What's this?" He asked Rogue, she turned around and looked at it.

"ah dunno, but it looks like Kitty's writing" Rogue said looking confused. Remy passed her the envelope, and Rogue opened it.

"What's it say?" Remy asked as Rogue looked at the piece of paper that sat inside it.

"It says 'To Rogue and Remy, this is a present for both of you, I thought I'd hide it in our room so that the others didn't see it, just to let you both know you can open it when you find it. Its in one of my desk draws, and I know that you'll both LOVE it!!'" Rogue finished reading the paper and looked over to Kitty's desk.

Remy looked at Rogue then walked over to Kitty's des and looked in the draws. After a moment of searching for what ever he was searching for, he found a box that was nicely wrapped in red Christmas paper.

Remy brought it over to Rogue, he looked at the label which read 'To Rogue and Remy, just a little gag present from Kitty'.

Rogue raised an eyebrow at the label. Remy took a deep breath as he opened the box, a big smile grew across his lips. But Rogue looked more horrified than happy when she looked inside the box.

Remy lifted the present out of the box.

Rogue looked at it.

"Ah'm gunna ring her" Rogue said in a shocked tone.

She got her cell out and dialled Kitty's number. She listened to the phone ring for awhile until the was a cheery voice on the other line.

"Hey Rogue" Kitty yelled down the phone.

"Kitty, what were ya thinking?" Rogue asked getting a bit pissed off now, but still very shocked.

"Take it you found my gift for you then" Kitty said giggling slightly.

"Why would you buy meh and Remy a pair of furry handcuffs?" Rogue asked still a little horrified.

"I knew you'd like them, anyway I gotta go Rogue, so I'll like speak to you soon, bye!" Kitty said still giggling.

"Kitty answer the…" Rogue started but Kitty hung up on her.

Rogue sighed deeply and turned to Remy who was still mesmerized by the gift, the grin on his face only got bigger when he looked at Rogue. Rogue looked at him with a pissed off look on her face.

"there the right size n everythin for ya chere" Remy said smiling at Rogue.

Rogue just looked at him an playfully hit him in his stomach.

She took the cuffs from him and put them behind her back.

"Come on chere, don't be like dat" Remy said trying to get them back, but failing.

"Like what?" Rogue asked teasing him slightly.

Remy looked at the smirk on her face, he knew he wasn't getting them back any time soon.

"Fine, I'm off for a fag, ya comin?" Remy asked as he walked to the door.

"Ah'll meet ya down there, ah'm gunna have another look for mah watch" Rogue said and smiled at him.

Remy jumped forward and kissed her on her forehead, and then left.

Rogue watched him leave, then walked over to her desk draw which had a lock on it.

She unlocked it and put the cuffs in there and then locked it again.

"There'll come in handy later" She said to herself. As she walked to the door to follow Remy she kicked something with her foot, she looked down.

"Oh mah watch" Rogue said as she bent down and picked it up, she smiled and then left her room.


	36. Chapter 36

Christmas Day!

Rogue, Remy, Beast, Logan and the Professor sat near the tree and opened the presents that sat under it.

Beast was ecstatic about the book that the Professor had got him.

Logan almost loved the new set of Motor bike gloves from Remy.

The Professor enjoyed the new pair of shoes from Logan.

Remy reached for (1 of ) his present from Rogue. He started undoing the wrapping until he came to the box.

He opened the box and looked at what was inside. A smile grew on his face, he looked up at Rogue who was smiling at him.

"Chere, its, great!" Remy said ecstatically as he pulled out the leather coat from its box.

"Ya like it?" Rogue asked as she smiled at him.

"Like it, I Love it" Remy said as he stood up and put it on. He admired the coat for an unbelievable amount of time.

"Okay everyone, time for Christmas dinner!" Beast said as he placed a blue furry hand on Remy's should as he stood up.

"Yes, food I'm starving" Logan said getting up and rushing to the kitchen.

Beast and the Professor followed Logan to the kitchen.

"So ya really like it then?" Rogue asked Remy as she walked up to him.

"I Love it chere, but no where near as much as I love ya" Remy said smiling as he leaned down and kissed her, he seemed to know all the right things to say, since Rogue almost melted in his arms after he'd said those words.

After that Remy and Rogue walked to the kitchen to the others.

During the dinner, everyone talked and laughed about almost everything and anything.

They stuffed themselves with all the food that Beast had made for them all.

After dinner Logan, Beast and the Professor went to the main room to have a glass of whisky together.

Rogue stopped Remy as he was about to go outside for a fag.

"I take it ya don't want ya present then?" Rogue whispered to him lustfully.

"Oui, very much" Remy whispered back to her.

"Well, when ya finish having a fag, come up to mah room, n it'll be sat waiting for ya" Rogue whispered to him, and gave him a peck on his cheek.

Remy watched her walk up the stairs and turn the corner, thoughts ran threw his mind, what could this present be? Hmm he wondered and then remembered why he went to the door in the first place. A cigarette.

Remy stood outside in the freezing cold winter weather, thinking about all the possibilities.

After he'd finished his fag, he went inside and walked up the stairs. He almost ran down the hall towards Rogues room.

When he got there, he looked at the door knowing fool well there was something very good on the other side.

He knocked twice so that Rogue knew he was there.

He walked in.

As he stepped through the door, he noticed that the lights were off, but the room was being lit by all the candles that Rogue had set out for him.

Remy closed the door. He walked over to the foot of the bed, so that he saw the bed and the wall, noticing the rose petals on the bed.

"Looking for somthin Cajun?" Came a voice from behind him.

Remy turned around as quick as the laws of physics would allow him.

His eyes were wide open and a giant grin grew on his face, as he looked at Rogue who stood in front of him.

She was wearing a dark green corset, that fitted her body extremely well, showing every curve on her body.

Remy was almost drooling as he noticed that she was wearing black boots, black fishnet stockings and a very, VERY short black shirt that only just went passed her hips.

Rogue walked closer to him, and pushed him down on the bed so he had no choice than to look up at her, she kept one hand behind her back, and the other by her side.

Rogue sat on top of him so that she had one knee either side of him.

Remy ran his hands up her legs, up under her skirt. Rogue pull her hand from behind her back and revealed the black furry hand cuffs.

Rogue looked at the clock on her bedside table 4:36pm. She looked down at Remy.

Remy's grin only got bigger, kinda like the erection in his pants.

Rogue smiled down at him she took off his shirt and threw it on the floor. She then took his hands and tied them to the bed post behind him with the cuffs.

Remy found it very hard to control himself.

Rogue ran her hands slowly down his chest and stomach. The slower she went the more Remy shuddered with pleasure.

And the closer Rogues hands got to his belt, the tenser Remy got.

Rogues hands wrapped around his belt buckle and very slowly undid it.

Remy was getting impatient, but he knew she was doing it on purpose.

Rogue smiled at him and he closed his eyes.

She undid his trousers and took them off him, so that he was left in his boxers.

Rogue put her soft hands on Remy's legs and moved her hands up, passed his knees.

As her hands came up to his boxers, they ran over the thin fabric over a very excited part of Remy's body.

Rogue smiled down at him, Remy opened his eyes as he could feel Rogues hands remove his boxers, as soon as she had, Remy couldn't take it any longer.

He forced himself un and broke the end of the bed post so that he was able to grab Rogue and roll her over so that he was on top of her.

Rogue looked at him with a playfully shocked expression.

"Impatient much" Rogue said

"I need ya Rogue, right now" He said and with that he ripped off her skirt and her underwear, and he trusted himself into her.

Rogue was taken by surprise at first but she soon went with the flow.

Rogue closed her eyes out of pure pleasure as Remy trusted into her harder and faster.

This kept up for about another 15 minuets until Rogue reached her climax.

As soon as she did, Remy met his.

They kept going non the less, in fact they kept it up for almost another 2 hours maybe even more, time wasn't really an issue to either of them at this point in time.

As soon as they'd both gotten to tired to do anymore, they both looked at each other.

Remy lent down and kissed her passionately, Rogue let his tongue explore her mouth.

She moan out of delight. Remy pulled away just ever so slightly

"Best present ever" he whispered to her and he kissed her once again.

"Ah knew ya'd like it" Rogue whispered back and hugged him tightly.


	37. Chapter 37

Remy awoke later that day to find Rogue wrapped in his arms.

He looked over towards the clock. 10:34pm.

Remy sighed and looked back down at Rogue.

He saw that she was still wearing her corset, he then remembered that he didn't take it off her as he was too far impatient to wait.

He nudged her slightly, Rogue stirred and opened her eyes slowly.

"Hey" Rogue said to him tiredly.

Remy lent down and kissed her on her lips.

"Hey" He replied after he pulled away.

Rogue smiled up at him, and then put her arms around his neck and brought him down towards her so she could hug him tightly.

Remy hugged her back and kissed her neck.

"I love ya" Remy said as he pulled away slightly so that he could look her in the eyes.

Rogue didn't say anything, she just sat up and looked at him as he sat up to.

Remy just looked back at her. Rogue then saw how serious he was after saying that, and just leaned forward and kissed him deeply and passionately.

As soon as she pulled away she looked at him.

"Ah love ya so much Remy" She whispered, he just smiled at her and kissed her again.

After they'd got up and got changed they went downstairs for some late night food.

When they were downstairs they saw Logan having a drink in the main room.

"Bonjor" Remy said as the two of them walked into the room.

"There you two are, we were wondering what happened to you both" Logan said with a cheeky smile.

"We had some private business to attend to" Rogue said smiling at Remy.

"I bet you did" Logan muttered.

Rogue just looked at him with a death glare.

"So I take it you both had fun then" Logan said mocking them now.

Neither of them answered him.

"Come on Remy, lets go get somthin to eat" Rogue said as she grabbed Remy's hand and almost dragged him out of the main room.

They walked into the kitchen, and Remy went to get him and Rogue some coffee.

He poured them both a cup and gave one to Rogue.

"Thanks sugah" She said as she gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Remy just smiled at her and kissed her on her lips.

Rogue kissed him back.

After breaking the kiss, Remy moved his head down towards her ear.

"I love ya chere" he whispered

Rogue just hugged him.

"Ah love ya too sugah" she whispered back, they stood there hugging for a moment.

Remy pulled back slightly, so that his arms were still wrapped around her, but he could look deep into her beautiful green eyes.

Rogue just looked back into his red on black eyes and smiled at him.

"What?" she asked getting a bit nervous as he observed her face.

"nothing, I'm just lookin at ya, thinkin how gorgeous ya are" Remy said smiling.

Rogue just looked down at the floor, trying to hide the blush that spread across her face.

"Am I embarrassin ya there chere?" Remy asked smiling more.

"Just a little sugah" Rogue said still not looking him in the face, trying to fight the redness on her face.

"Well ya special to me chere, all I wanna do is tell ya forever how amazing ya are, n that I'm gunna be by ya side no matter what" Remy said

This made Rogue look at him, she saw the serious look on his face, she just gently placed her left hand on his cheek and kissed him passionately.

That was all Remy needed, he just melted inside as her warms lips caressed his.

Rogue pulled away with a tear in her eye and a smile on her face.

"Ah love ya so much Remy, Ah'm never letting ya go" she said, and with that she wrapped her arms around him tightly and getting as close as she possibly could to him.

"I know ya do Chere" Remy whispered as he placed a kiss on the top of her head and closed his eyes as they embraced their love.


	38. Chapter 38

The next few weeks went by pretty quickly, Rogue and Remy had spent every possible minuet together, and before they knew it, everyone was on their way home for new years eve.

Remy walked down the stairs to find Rogue, he found her on the phone to Kitty.

"So ya comin home today?" asked Rogue with a smile on her face.

"Great, ok well ah'll talk to ya later, bye" Rogue said then she hung up just in time to see Remy walk up to her a give her a big hug.

"Well hello there sugah" Rogue said as Remy just hugged her tighter.

"Hey chere" Remy said as he smiled down at her.

"So Kitty's comin home today then yh?" Remy asked.

"Yh so if ya want we got bout 2 hours to ourselves, if ya know what ah mean" Rogue said lustfully.

"Oh I do chere, but this Cajun has got sumthin to do first, but I will take ya up on ya offer later" Remy said smiling at her, he then kissed her.

When they both pulled apart.

"What ya gotta do that's more important?" Rogue asked with a playful smile on her face.

"I'll tell ya if it all goes well chere, don't ya worry" Remy said as he kissed her one more time.

"Right I better go or else I wont get to have any time with ya later" Remy said as he pulled away from Rogue. He kissed her hand and left her stood near the stairs with a small blush on her face.

Rogue watched him walk away and then she headed to her room.

Remy knocked on the Professors office door, he heard a 'come in' from inside. Remy entered the room to find the Professor sat at his desk reading the paper.

"Ah Mr Lebeau, what can I do for you?" The Professor asked putting his paper on his desk.

"I was wonderin in I can ask ya something Professor" Remy said closing the door.

"Of course, please have a seat" the Professor offered him.

Remy walked over towards the Professors desk and sat at one of the chairs.

"So, what was it you wanted to ask me?" The Professor asked with a smile on his face.

Remy paused for a moment.

"Well, its about me and Rogue" Remy said

"Oh yes" the Professor said with a grin on his face.

"I was wonderin if maybe, me and Rogue could, umm maybe have our own room?" Remy asked stuttering a little.

The Professor looked at Remy for a moment and thought.

"Well, you have a room to yourself Mr Lebeau, and you and Rogue have been in a serious relationship for a long time now, so I don't see why Rogue couldn't share your room with you" The Professor said with a smile.

"Really?" Remy asked, just to make shore that the Professor was serious.

"Of course" the Professor a shored him.

"Great, merci. Anyway I better go, I should tell Rogue" Remy said standing up from the chair and looking down towards the Professor.

"Good, and she can move in with you when ever the both of you are ready" the Professor said smiling still.

Remy just smiled at him and left.

Rogue sat in her room looking at the necklace that Remy had gotten her for Christmas. She loved the way it sparkled constantly, like the stars that lay in the sky at night, always shinning at her.

Her trance was broken when Remy burst through the door.

"Hey sugah, ya ok?" Rogue asked as Remy looked like he had ran here, which he did.

"Yh" he panted, trying to catch his breath so he could tell Rogue the good news.

"Guess what chere?" Remy asked taking in deep breaths.

"What?" she asked as she stood up from her desk, and walked over to him, she watched him breath for a moment.

"I asked da Professor if ya n me could share a room together" Remy said gaining a bit more access to the air around him.

"N what'd he say?" Rogue said starting to get a little excited.

Remy caught his breath and finally answered her.

"He said we can" Remy said standing up straight after clutching his ribs.

Rogues eyes grew wide as did the smile on her face.

She jumped at Remy and hugged him tightly.

"He said ya can move into my room when eva ya want chere" Remy said hugging her back.

"Well we still got a few hours till Kitty's home, so we could move my stuff, or we could have some fun" Rogue said as she brought her face up to his. Remy liked the sound of the second one more. He kissed her back passionately and they got busy.


	39. Chapter 39

Kitty returned home later that day, to find that she was the only one back out of all the others that went back to their homes over Christmas.

She went upstairs with her many bags, to her room, she was about to just walk in but then she remembered that Rogue might be in there, and so might Remy.

Kitty knocked on the door then phased through it.

Luckily for her they weren't doing anything, because Rogue was the only one in there.

"Hey Kit" Rogue said standing from her bed. Kitty dropped her bags and ran over to Rogue and hugged her.

"Ok ah'm not that happy to see ya" Rogue commented.

"Sure you are, its me" Kitty boasted

Rogue smiled at her

"Ah admit its been to quiet without ya Kit, n its gunna be more quiet as well." Rogue said looking away from Kitty.

"What do you mean?" Kitty asked getting confused.

"Ah'm movin into Remy's room" Rogue said, Kitty just looked at her, trying to think of something to say.

"When?" he asked.

"Whenever" Rogue said turning around to put her book down.

"Okay" Kitty said sadly.

"I'll miss you not being here though, I mean we wont be able to have no more all night girl talks, or just sit around and talk about boys" Kitty said.

"Kit, we never did any of those things" Rogue stated wondering what the girl was on about.

"Oh yeah, well we wont be able to start doing them" Kitty said trying to keep the conversation going.

Rogue sighed and looked at the sad Kitty that stood in front of her.

"Tell ya what, ah'll start movin mah stuff into his room tonight, but Ah'll sleep in here, n ya n Ah can have, cant believe ah'm sayin this but a girl talk, if ya want, then Ah can finish puttin mah stuff in his room tomorrow" Rogue suggested.

Kitty's eyes went wide and a grin appeared on her face.

"Okay!" Kitty yelled hugging Rogue again.

Later that day, the sky started to grow dark, and Rogue had managed to move most of her stuff into Remy's room, but she kept her promise and had to blow Remy off so that her and Kitty could spend the night talking.

Kitty sat on her bed waiting for Rogue, she was still with Remy sorting out their room.

About ten minuets later Rouge walked trough the door which Kitty was watching.

"Hey!" Kitty said almost jumping off the bed as Rogue walked over to her.

"Hey" Rogue replied in that laid back tone of hers.

"Ya ok?" Rogue asked her young friend.

"I am now, so lets talk" Kitty said sitting back down on the bed.

"Ok, what about?" Rogue asked as she sat opposite Kitty.

"How about you and Remy, did you both like my little gag gift?" Kitty asked with a girly grin on her face.

"More importantly, did you use it?" Kitty asked, earning a glare from Rogue.

Rogue didn't answer either of the questions.

Kitty just looked at her,

"Well?" Kitty asked insisting an answer.

"Yh, we used em" Rogue mumbled

"Oh yes, did he like them?" Kitty asked giving herself points for getting them both something enjoyable.

"Yh he like em" Rogue said with a small grin on her face.

The two of them just giggled for a bit, as Rogue told Kitty that Remy broke them, but of course Rogue didn't tell her how.

"Ok so I know that Remy liked them, but what about you?" Kitty asked Rogue raising an eyebrow.

"Well, ah didn't really get time to use em since he broke em" Rogue said plainly.

"Awww and I bet you were looking forward to having him use them on you" Kitty laughed.

"Oh yh, letting Remy do whateva he wanted to meh, that's what ah really want" Rogue mocked as she rolled her eyes, but deep down in her mind she really wouldn't mind him having his way with her.

Rogue almost got lost in her thoughts until Kitty brought up another question.

"So did you and Remy have a good Christmas then?" Kitty asked as she leaned back against the wall behind her bed.

"Yh, it was good, we got a bit of privacy, which in this house is a blessing of its own" Rogue said adding a bit of sarcasm to the last few words of her sentence.

Kitty smiled, the two of them spent the whole night talking about everything, mainly about Rogue and Remy more than anything, but the two of them talk until dawn.

It was about half 6 in the morning when the two of them finally called it a night and went to sleep.


	40. Chapter 40

When Rogue woke up it was about 11:20, she rubbed her eyes trying to wake herself up a little bit more.

Rogue rolled onto her side to see a very familiar face looking at her.

"Mornin Chere" Remy said as he sat back in her desk chair.

"Mornin" Rogue said as she yawned.

"Have a late night?" Remy asked as he smiled at her.

"Yh" Rogue replied as she sat up in her bed.

Remy stood up and sat next to her on her bed so that he could face her.

Remy looked at he,

"Ya look tired" he whispered

"Ah am" Rogue mumbled back.

"mm Let me wake ya up a little more" Remy said lustfully as he leaned forward and planted a soft yet tender kiss on Rogue's lips.

Rogue moaned as his tongue rubbed against her lips, begging for entrance.

Rogue teased him for awhile until she slightly parted her lips and leaned back so that she was laid back down on her bed with Remy on top of her.

They made out for almost an hour until Kitty phased through the door.

"Kitty!" Rogue yelled

"What?" she asked looking very innocent, Rogue and Remy just looked at her with pissed off looks on their faces.

"Oh, was this the sorta thing you were on about last night about never having any privacy?" Kitty asked

"Yh, kinda" Rogue told her.

"Oh, okay" Kitty said and walked over to her desk and sat down.

Remy just rolled off Rogue, and they both looked at her, then they looked at each other.

"Come on chere, let finish getting our room sorted out" Remy said as he stood up from the bed.

"Ok, Ah'll be right there, ah just gotta get dressed" Rogue said as she sat back up.

Remy just nodded and smiled at her, he then left the room.

Rogue watched Remy leave the room and then got up out of bed and got dressed.

After Rogue was ready she went to her new room with Remy.

She walked into the room and saw Remy laid out on their bed, he looked at her lustfully.

"Hey there sugah" Rogue said as she slowly walked over to him.

"Hey chere, fancy joinin me on da bed?" Remy asked gently patting a spot next to him on the bed.

"Maybe" Rogue said shrugging her shoulders at him, Remy just smiled at her as she kept walking over to him.

Remy looked at her as she smiled at him. She sat down next him, but before she had a chance to lay down on her own accord, Remy grabbed her and rolled her over so that he was on top of her.

"Lets pick up where we left off" Remy whispered, Rogue nodded slightly.

Remy pinned her hands down on the mattress and kissed her passionately.

Rogue moaned at the pleasure of his kiss. They made out greatly, aas Remy's hands left Rogue's and moved down to her waist.

They pulled away to take in air, whilst Rogue's hands were free, she undid Remy's trousers.

She was in the process of pulling them down, when there was a knock on the door.

Remy and Rogue both groaned.

"Even in our own room we don't get no privacy" Remy sighed.

He got up and did his trousers back up.

Rogue got herself decent before Remy opened the door.

When the door was open they both met the eyes of Logan.

Logan had a very stern face on, as normal.

" Cajun, you got a phone call"

With that Remy froze.

He knew who it was without having to think.


	41. Chapter 41

Remy turned towards Rogue and looked at her, she could see the horrified look in his face.

She also had a pretty good idea who it could be.

Remy then turned and walked out the room and went to the phone.

Rogue sat there on their bed and waited for his return to tell her what was going to happen.

Logan watched as Rogue sat on the bed silently on the bed, he could tell she was upset, that he didn't need his animal instincts to notice.

"It'll be alright Stripes" He said trying to comfort her.

She just shook her head.

"No. It wont" she whispered to herself, she knew Logan could hear her, but she didn't care, she was too upset to care about anything right now.

All she cared about was this phone call.

Remy hung the phone up and sighed deeply.

He then made his way back to the room where he had left Rogue.

He stood outside the door for awhile, trying to gather the right words to say.

Remy finally plucked up the courage, and walked into the room.

As he entered he saw Rogue, she looked at him with big eyes, he knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"Chere" he started

"Don't" she whispered, Remy just looked at her with tearful eyes.

"Don't say anything that's gunna make this harder, just, just tell meh what ya have to do" she said looking him in the eyes.

"I have to go Chere, dey need me" Remy said, Rogue noticed that his hands where shacking slightly.

"How long?" Rogue asked, as she stood up and walked over to him.

"I don't know, as long as it takes I guess" Remy said looking down at the floor.

Rogue walked over to him, she held his hands to try and stop them shaking.

Remy just looked at her, his face lent down slightly, and he rested his forehead on hers.

"I don't want to go Chere, I don't want to leave you" He whispered.

Rogue could feel a warm tear fall onto her face.

"Ah don't want ya to go either sugah, but ya have to do what's best" she whispered back, trying to stop the floods of tears that threatened her eyes.

"I'm gunna leave first thing in da morning" Remy said softly, his hand reached up and cupped Rogue's soft yet cold face.

They stood there silently for a while, holding each other, making no sound, just being together.

Rogue had this terrible thought in her mind, making her think that this could be the last time they'd be together like this. But she tried to be strong, she had to be, because she knew that thoughts like that would make their time apart even worse.

Remy was going to make it up to her, he knew that when he got back she'd still be there, waiting for him, longing for him, as he would her.

"Come on Chere" he whispered taking her hands once again and leading her to the door.

He and Rogue walked hand in hand all he way to the garage, they stopped when they came to her bike.

Remy simply passed her her helmet and got on the bike.

Rogue didn't ask questions, she just put the helmet on and got on the back.

She wrapped her arms around Remy and snuggled up to him, he could feel the warmth of her body going through his jacket and into him.

He then struck up the bike and they took off.

They road for hours, waiting for the right time off day.

Remy quickly glanced at his watch and saw the time.

He pulled into a small lay-by and turned off the ignition. Remy put the side stand down and he and Rogue got off the bike.

They walked over to the grass and sat down, they where looking over the edge of the town.

The sun was just about to set.

Remy pulled Rogue close to him so that he could keep her warm.

"Chere"

"Yh?"

"How much do ya love me?" Remy asked, this question made Rogue just turn and look at him.

Remy looked down at her, and saw the confused look on her face.

"Remy, Ah love ya more than anything in the world. N nothing will ever change that" she whispered in his ear.

Remy just wrapped both his arms around her.

He kissed her forehead, and they both watch the sun set into the distance and the stars take the sky over. Both of them feeling a small hint of dread from what could happen next, when he leaves, when he says goodbye. But for how long?


	42. Chapter 42

Morning came fast, as Rogue woke up in her and Remy's bed, but with only her in it.

She noticed a small think in her hand, her eyes came to focus and saw a card, the Queen on Hearts.

Rogue smiled weakly at the card, happy to have the card, but sad to know he was gone.

She fell back onto the bed and decided to try and sleep the time away.

Kitty walked up the hall, everyone was on their way home today, but the news of Remy's leaving for New Orleans had spread through the mansion already. Kitty made her way towards Rogues room, to see how she was.

She knocked on the door, no answer.

Kitty knocked again, still no answer, Kitty was starting to worry, like she does and phased through the door.

On the other side she found Rogue in her bed still.

Kitty looked at the cloak, 3:46pm. Walking over to Rogue, Kitty gently placed her hand on Rogue's shoulder and rocked her softly, trying to wake her up.

Rogue opened her eyes slowly and rolled onto her back, looking up at Kitty.

"Mornin" Rogue moaned

"Not anymore it isn't" Kitty said softly pointing to the clock on the bedside table.

Rogue moaned and pulled the covers over her head.

Kitty sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Rogue you cant like stay in bed forever" she said

"n why not?" came a muffled voice from under the sheets.

"Cause we have a danger room session later on today when everyone gets home" Kitty said pulling the sheet off of Rogue's face.

"Well ah aint goin" Rogue said rolling over so that her back was facing Kitty.

Kitty's face turned sad, as she watched her best friend suffer.

"Do you want anything to eat? I'll bring it up if you want" Kitty offered.

"No, ah just want to sleep" Rogue whispered, Kitty looked at Rogue for a moment.

"Okay, I'll go tell Logan and the others that you wont be at the danger room session later" she said walking towards the door, she turned her head to look at Rogue again, she could swear she could hear a gently sob coming from Rogue. Kitty then phased through the door and went to join the others.

Rogue wept into her pillow, crying her eyes out, she couldn't help but feel bad.

Apart of her felt like she should of tried to make him stay, she knew she couldn't of stopped him, but she felt that she should have at least tried.

The days went on, with Rogue staying in her room, only coming out to get some food, but that wasn't often.

Everyone was back at the mansion now, and everyone could see how depressed she really was.

The days turned into weeks, and slowly the weeks turned to months.

By now Rogue was starting to mix with everyone in the mansion, she was only hanging out with them because she knew that if she was on her own she'd start worrying about Remy.

He'd been gone almost 4 months now, and Rogue was starting to think the worst, as she started out the window of the main room.

"Rogue, Rogue, Rogue"

Rogue came out of her trance and turned to face Kitty.

"What?" Rogue asked.

"Do you want a drink?" Kitty asked

"No ah'm alright thanks, ah think ah'm gunna get some fresh air" she said as she stood up and walked to the front door.

As Rogue stood outside, she pulled out a cigarette and light it up.

"Alright there Stripes?" Logan asked walking over from the garage.

Rogue turned around.

"Hey Logan" she replied

"You ok kid?" he asked her as he walked over towards her.

Rogue didn't answer, she just shrugged her shoulders at him.

"I'm sure it wont be long before he's back" Logan said trying to comfort her as he put his arm around her shoulders.

And with that Bobby burst through the front door to the outside.

"Rogue, phone for you".


	43. Chapter 43

Rogue ran to the phone, she pick up the phone and held it to her ear.

"Hello" she said almost out of breath.

"Hey chere"

"Remy?" Rogue almost cried at the sound of his voice.

"Yh, I'm at the station, fancy comin to pick me up?" he said

"Always" she whispered down the phone.

"I'll see you in a bit then" he said

"Ok, Ah'll be right there" and with that she hung up, grabbed her keys and went to the garage.

She got on her bike, struck up the engine and took off for the train station.

It didn't take her long to get there, she was at her destination in about 15 minuets.

She parked up and went to go find Remy.

She stood in a crowd off people trying to spot him.

She couldn't see him anywhere.

"Remy!" she yelled trying to see if he could hear her.

"Hey chere" came a husky voice from behind her.

Rogue couldn't turn around any faster than she did, and there in front of her now stood the man of her dreams, the man she loved, the man called Remy Lebeau.

They stood there looking at each other, not believing that the other was there.

Rogue pretty much jumped on Remy and kissed him long and hard.

The two of them kissed passionately in the station, causing themselves to turn a few eyes.

When they both finally pulled up for air they looked deep into each others eyes.

"God I've missed you so much Chere" Remy whispered

"Ah know, it seems like its been forever" she whispered back as she hugged him tightly.

The two of them made their way home on Rogue's bike.

When they got back to the mansion Logan stood outside to welcome Remy home.

Rogue parked the bike and the two of them jumped off.

Remy and Rogue walked over to the front door where Logan stood.

"Welcome home Cajun" Logan mumbled.

"It's good to be home, but not as good as it is to be with my Chere again" Remy replied as her grabbed Rogue by her waist and pulled her close to him.

Rogue smiled and wrapped her arm around his waist and they walked inside.

The two of them where about to go up stairs but Kitty popped out of nowhere to say hi.

"Hey Remy, its good to see you again" she said, well almost yelled.

"thanks Kitty, I would stay n chat but me n Rogue have things to catch up with" Remy said winking at Rogue.

"nice" Kitty said pulling a face of disgust.

Rogue smiled and the two of them went upstairs o their room.

When inside the quiet comforts of their room, Rogue sat down on their bed, whilst Remy hung his coat up.

She watched his every moved, afraid that he may go again. Remy could feel her eyes on him, but he didn't mind as he knew that all she wanted was him.

He turned to face her, he looked her in the eyes and walked over to her.

Rogue smiled as he sat down next to her.

She could now feel the warmth of his breath on her face as he leaned forwards and kissed her.

Rogue aloud herself to melt as he touched her, she kissed him back and they fell back onto the soft mattress.

Remy kissed her lustfully, Rogue parted her lips to let his tongue have full access to her mouth.

They both melted as they kissed one another softly and sweetly.

Rogue's hands made their way under Remy's tight fitting shirt and slowly pulled it over his head and threw it on the floor.

They continued to lock lips as Rogue's hands ran up and down his back, feeling the softness of his warm skin on her fingertips.

They pulled away for air and looked at each other.

Rogue's eyes soon fell from his and looked at his body, it had been so long since she'd seen it, but yet she could never forget how perfect it was.

Her right hand moved around from his back and moved to his front.

Her left hand moved to the back of his neck.

Remy's eyes dropped as he watched Rogue's hand run across his chest. It tickled him slightly as he nails lightly grazed his smooth skin.

Rogue watched him close his eyes as her nails slowly dug deeper into his skin. As soon as his eyes opened again, her left hand moved to the back of his head and she brought his face down so that she could kiss him again.


	44. Chapter 44

Rogue and Remy laid in each others arms, in the comfort of their bed.

Rogue moved the sheets around her naked body so that she could get closer to Remy.

"So sugah, what do ya get up to in Orleans?" Rogue asked as she lifted her head so she could look in his dreamy eyes.

"Not much, my farther had a bit of trouble n he needed my help, that's all" Remy said smiling down at her.

Rogue smiled at him, her hand which was rested on his chest started to move down under the sheets.

As soon as her hand lightly grazed the inside of his leg, Remy winced slightly.

Rogues expression changed in seconds from being so happy to being worried.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"I just hurt my leg a few days back, its fine" Remy said trying not to make anything of it. He lent down and kissed Rogue, to try and take her mind off it.

This worked for awhile, but Rogue soon pulled away.

"So how'd ya hurt it?" Rogue questioned him

"Just a small fight Chere, you don't need to worry bout dis Cajun" Remy said grinning at her brightly.

Rogue just giggled softly at him, then kissed him sweetly. 

"So what have ya been up to whilst ya beloved Remy has been gone?" Remy asked with a hint of gloat in his last words.

"Well ah was reading, a lot, tryin to keep mah mind off things" Rogue said softly.

"Oh, what kind of books were ya reading?" he asked her, Rogue just looked at him lustfully.

"some of mah favourites" she replied

Remy smiled at her, he saw the glowing in her eyes. She wanted more of him.

"Remy" she said

"yes?"

Rogue didn't say anything, she didn't have to, cause she just leaned up and kissed him, that was all the hint the needed.

He slowly rolled her over so he laid on top of her.

But Rogue had other ideas. She rolled him over so that she was on top.

"So its like that is it?" Remy chuckled

"Oh yes" she said with a playful smile on her face,

She kissed him sweetly again, as soon as she pulled away she sat up so she was straddling him. Her legs either side of his hips.

Remy placed his hands either side of her tinny waist to support her slightly.

Rogue placed her hands on his soft yet very firm stomach as she moved up and down slowly.

Remy moaned slightly as she pleasured him. She thrust harder on him to make him groan louder.

She loved making him groan with pleasure. It always made her smile.

Remy's hands slowly massaged her hips making Rogue shiver slightly.

Rogue moaned as his fingers rubbed her skin softly, she slightly dug her nails into the skin on his stomach.

Remy winced slightly out of pure pleasure, he didn't know why but when ever Rogue dug her nails into him, it turned him on even more.

Rogue knew this so she firmly dug her nails in deeper, just breaking the skin ever so slightly.

Remy thrust his hips towards Rogue with a great amount of force. Making Rogue wince, she didn't expected it, but she knew she liked it.

He could tell by her face that she was enjoying that, so he kept thrusting into her from underneath her.

Rogue groaned at the sensation that filled her body from the inside out.

"Oh Remy" she whispered slightly as she breathed heavily.

Remy gasped as he could feel himself nearing his boundaries. Rogue could feel the lower part of his body tense up, she could tell he was near to his limits.

Rogue kept up her pace, she removed her nails from his skin and moved her hands up to his chest.

Rogue felt herself getting nearer and nearer her limits. She couldn't contain herself for much longer. She moaned and groaned as her body filled more and more, just waiting to be released.

Remy's hands moved from her hips and to the small of her back, he pushed her into him harder and harder.

This made the both of them reach their limits, and the both of them came at the exact same time.

Rogue's nails dug deep into the skin on his chest, Remy kept coming, it seemed never ending, but he still kept pushing Rogue onto him harder and harder.

Rogue's hands moved slowly down from his chest and back to his stomach, leaving a thin yet think line of blood where her nails had broken the skin from his chest all the way down to where her hands rested now.

After many more moments like this, Rogue could feel her body getting tired.

Remy too was feeling tired, so he loosed his grip on Rogue and let his hands slide down to her bum.

Rogue soon lifted herself from Remy's waist and laid down beside him.

Remy rolled onto his side so he could look at her.

"That was, incredible" he said in between deep gasps of air.

Rogue just rolled onto her side and smiled weakly at him as her eyes grew heavy.

Remy's hands wrapped around her and pulled her close to him.

Rogue nuzzled her face under his chin and closed her eyes.

Remy could hear her final words to him before she fell fast asleep.

"I love you too Chere" he replied back as his eyes closed and he fell asleep with Rogue still pulled close to him tightly. 


	45. Chapter 45

Remy awoke to find Rogue right were he left her, in his arms.

He watched at the bed sheets that covered her moved up and down gently as she breathed.

She had a small smile on her lips, her white strands of hair had fallen over her eyes.

Her head laid on his chest, Remy could feel her warm breath tickle his skin slightly.

He could tell she was in a deep sleep, so he closed his eyes and rested his head back down on the pillow.

About 2 hours later Remy woke up again, he looked down and saw Rogue was still in the same position apart from her right hand was slowly rubbing his side.

He noticed that a smile grew on her lips, and her head lifted up, and her eyes opened.

He looked deep into those gorgeous emerald green eyes.

Rogue smiled up at him as his hand ran through her soft hair.

Rogue sat up slightly so that she could kiss her sweet Remy again, she was addicted to him, she was so tired, but yet she wanted more.

Remy felt the lust in her kiss, he wanted her again, and again, and again.

They didn't even think about anything else, as in eating, drinking, or getting out of bed, but the way they saw it why should they, they haven't seen each other in 4 months or so, they deserve time together. And Rogue was willing to take on anyone who had a problem with that, no matter how tired she was.

Time flew by quite quick, the two of them stayed in their room for days.

Kitty and Jean were walking down the hall not far from Rogue and Remy's room.

"I cant believe how long those two have been in there" Jean said as she looked down at Kitty.

"I know, they've been in their like 5 days" Kitty said.

They had to walk past the lovers room to get to the stairs.

As they walked down the hall, Rogue stepped out of her room.

"Rogue!" Kitty yelled, scaring the shit out of Rogue.

"Shh!" Rogue hissed at Kitty "Remy's asleep" she whispered.

Unfortunately for Rogue, she was heading to the kitchen, as were Kitty and Jean. Rogue just knew she was going to be hounded with questions, mainly from Kitty.

"So, you and Remy have been in there for a while" Kitty said raising her eyebrows at Rogue.

"Well ah think we deserve a bit of time together" Rogue said plainly.

Kitty just smirked.

"Yeah, I mean 4 months is along time with out sex" Kitty said with a big grin on her face.

"It is!" Both Rogue and Jean said in unison.

Kitty didn't know who she should look at.

Jean went a bit red after she realised that she had said that out loud. Kitty looked at Rogue.

"Any way, where's Remy?" Jean asked, trying to change the subject.

"He's asleep, ah'm off to get some food for him" Rogue said looking over towards Jean.

"Yeah I bet he really needs some food after" Kitty didn't finish her sentence because Jean elbowed her in the ribs.

"What was that for?" Kitty asked rubbing her side.

"Don't be rude" Jean said.

And the three of them continued to the kitchen.

The rest of the day was like this, everyone making jokes about Rogue and Remy constantly doing it ever since he got back.

Rogue was getting pissed off at first, but then she just turned round n said to everyone that at least she was getting some and they weren't, which kind of made people back off a bit.

Remy woke up later that day and joined Rogue downstairs to help fight people off her, they both ended up getting harassed that day about having to much sex, but in Rogue and Remy's eyes, they could never have enough of sex, not with each other anyway.


	46. Chapter 46

It had been a few weeks since Remy came back from New Orleans, and everything was getting back to normal now, well as normal as it could be.

Everyone was doing their own thing, the sun was out shinning brightly in the clear blue sky, but it was still a bit cold out.

Jean and Scott had gone to the pictures, Kitty and Boom Boom had gone to the mall.

Logan was out riding his bike, whilst Beast, storm and the Professor was in the lab.

Rogue, Remy, Bobby and Kurt were sat watching TV.

Remy watched the TV with little interest in what was on the screen, he turned his head to look at Rogue who was looking out the window.

"You ok chere?" he asked her in a whisper so not to disturb the others.

"Yh, Ah'm just bored I guess" she whispered back to him, she turned her head away from the window so that she could look at Remy.

"I know, there's bugger all to do" he muttered.

Rogue leaned in close to him so that her lips were close to his ear.

"Well, there is one thing we could do" she whispered lustfully and she kissed his cheek.

Remy raised an eyebrow at her and smiled. He leaned down so that his lips could come into contact with her neck. He kissed her soft skin lightly making her shudder slightly, until he bit down hard on her neck.

Rogue smiled and kept kissing him down his jaw line until Remy picked his head up, leaving a red bite mark on her neck, their lips them came into contact.

Their kiss was deep and lustful.

Rogue's hand made its way to the back of Remy's head, her fingers getting lost in his lovely brown hair.

Whilst her other hand was rested on his lap.

Remy's hands had moved to Rogue's back, pulling her into the kiss more.

Their tongues entered each others mouths.

Remy tilted his head more so that he could gain better access to her mouth.

Rogue couldn't help but moan slightly, forgetting that Bobby and Kurt were in the same room as them.

The both of them got lost in their passionate and heated kiss.

Until…

"Will you two pack it in, we're trying to watch!" Bobby yelled.

Rogue and Remy pulled away slightly. Remy opened his eyes and turned to say something to Bobby, but Rogue stopped him.

"He aint worth it sugah" she whispered in his ear.

Remy didn't turn to look at her, instead he stood up.

"Where ya goin?" Rogue asked him.

"I'm off for a smoke, you coming?" Remy asked turning towards her in hope she'd say yes.

"Sure" and with that the two off them walked out the room. Neither Bobby or Kurt made any attempt of taking their eyes off the TV.

Rogue grabbed a jacket and put it on so that she wouldn't get cold.

Remy already had his leather jacket that Rogue bought him for Christmas on.

Remy pulled out his packet of fags.

"What one?" he asked her.

"Sure" Rogue said with a smile.

Remy handed her the packet, which Rogue thought was strange as he always take one out for her.

She opened the packet, but instead of looking at cigarettes, she saw something else with it, Rogue's eyes went wide.

She looked inside the packet, then looked at Remy who smiled at her.

Rogue picked out the shinny golden piece that was inside the packet out and looked at it.

Remy just walked over to her and took the packet out of her hand and put it in his pocket.

He took her hand and looked deep into her eyes.

"Rogue?" he asked

Rogue just took her gaze off the ring that she held in her hand and looked at Remy.

"Will you marry me?"

Rogue stood there looking at him, and a smile appeared on her face.

"Yes!" and with that she jumped at Remy and hugged him tightly.

Remy smiled at her reaction, and was ecstatic with her answer.

When Rogue pulled away from him, Remy took the ring from her hand and placed it on her finger.

They both just smiled at each other, until Remy slowly pulled Rogue into a deep, passionate and loving kiss.


	47. Chapter 47

Remy and Rogue stayed together for the rest of the day, never leaving each others side.

Everywhere they both went, they went with big grins on.

Kitty walked into the main room to find the two of them sat on the sofa in each others arms, just sat, not talking, not making out, which Kitty thought was most strange. Then she noticed that the two of them were both smiling greatly.

"Hey, what's with the happiness?" Kitty asked with her eyebrow raised slightly.

Remy and Rogue just looked at each other.

"Should we tell her?" Rogue asked

"Well their all going to find out sooner or later" Remy replied

"Tell me what?!" Kitty asked, she hated being left out when others knew something and she didn't.

"Well, me and Remy are kinda, engaged" Rogue said with a smile on her face.

Kitty didn't say anything, she just looked at them both, they both knew she was going to blow. Kitty's eyes widened like the smile which soon turned into a massive grin.

"Oh, My, GOD!" She yelled

Remy and Rogue covered their ears with their hands as Kitty went OTT from the news.

"This is like the greatest thing since sliced bread! I mean, like, WOW!" Kitty was over the moon, not that anyone could notice.

Jean, Scott, Storm, Logan, Beast, Boom Boom, Kurt and Bobby all entered the room, after hearing Kitty's outburst through out the whole house.

"What's going on?" asked Storm

Kitty spun round to face them all, she was waving her hands everywhere.

"These two are getting married!!" Kitty yelled at the top of her voice.

Remy and Rogue along with everyone else covered their ears, again.

"Oh my god, that's great!" Boom Boom yelled

"Wow, that's awesome" Bobby said.

"This is so great you guys" Jean said walking over to Remy and Rogue.

"Yeah, I mean that's big" Scott said, a little stunned about the news. Logan didn't know what to make of the new.

"Congratulations to the both of you" Storm said placing a hand on Rogue's shoulder.

"Indeed, I'm sure the two of you will be very happy together" Beast said as he stood next to the sofa.

Kurt didn't really say anything, he too was shocked by the news like Logan was, Kurt didn't really know what to make of it, his sister getting married to Remy, he knew they were serious but he never thought that this would happen, sure he was happy, but he had a bad feeling about it all, he didn't know why but he just did.

Logan too was feeling like this, he knew the Cajun was deeply in love with her, but he worried about them both, what if Remy had to go back to New Orleans and didn't come back.

"You know what this means!" Kitty yelled

"Party!" Kitty and Boom Boom said in unison.

Remy and Rogue just sat there trying to take it all in. Rogue was starting to get a little scared of Kitty now, she was afraid that Kitty would start bouncing off the walls, if she didn't go through them first.

After all the congratulations had ended, Rogue and Remy made their way to their room to have some 'Alone Time', on their travels they bumped into the Professor.

"Ah, I was looking for you two, I heard the great news and I thought I'd come and congratulate you both." he said with a smile on his face.

"Thanks Professor" Rogue said both of them smiling at him.

"Well, I'll let you both get off, I' sure you've had enough of people hanging around when you both want some time to yourselves" the Professor said with a smirk forming on his face.

"Yh, they mean well, but they don't really get hints that well" Remy said with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"Well I'll do my best to make sure you are not disturbed" The Professor said and then he left them to get back to their travels.

When they got back to their room, Rogue stood near the bed and watched Remy as he locked the door.

He turned towards her, he noticed the sun was staring to set as the light shone through the window and onto their bed sheets.

Remy looked Rogue up and down slowly until he gained eye contact with her. She smiled at him seductively and motioned him to come over to her.

Remy obeyed and walked over to her. He felt her arms wrap around his neck and pull him into a tender loving kiss. The passion and the lust over took him as he pushed her onto the bed.

Rogue didn't waist anytime, she removed Remy's shirt and threw it on the floor then she went strait to his trousers, after easily undoing them and throwing them on the floor as well, she then removed his boxers.

Leaving him totally naked, but Remy could help but notice that she was still fully dressed.

He removed every item of her clothing with ease. Rogue wrapped the bed sheets around the both of them so that they would be nice and hot.


	48. Chapter 48

Rogue woke up to find that she was in a warm bed by herself.

She lifted her head from her pillow and pushed herself up with her arms, she looked around the room to see that she was the only living thing in there.

She sighed heavily and let her arms fall out from under her and her head crashed into the soft pillow.

She could feel the warmth of were Remy was slowly fade away. She rested awhile, closing her eyes so that she could drift back to sleep.

She was suddenly interrupted from her sleep as Kitty phased through the door.

Rogue sat up in her bed and wrapped the covers around her naked body quickly.

Rogue was about to yell at Kitty for running in like that, but then she saw the look of panic on her face.

"What is it?" Rogue asked the panicked girl who was breathing heavily.

"Magneto" Kitty said out of breath.

"Ah'll be down in a sec" Rogue said waiting for Kitty to phase back through the door before she got out of bed and got dressed.

Rogue rushed downstairs to join the others. She was already in her uniform, just like everyone else.

"Rogue, you can catch up with what's happening on the way, but right now there's no time" Storm said as they all rushed off to the jet.

As they all got in the jet and strapped themselves in, Scott started the engines and the jet started rolling forward for take off.

As they took off into the sky Rogue looked at everyone, she noticed that she was the only who didn't know what was going on.

"So what's the sitch?" She asked, but everyone just looked at each other.

Kitty who was sat in front of her turned round to face her.

"Its Magneto" Kitty whispered

Rogue looked at her.

"What's he up to know?" Rogue asked with a pissed off look on her face.

"He's gathered a group and declared war against the humans" Kitty said still in a whisper.

"Wanker" Rogue cursed under her breath, "He would chose a time like this wouldn't he" she said a little louder so that Kitty could hear her.

"I know but look at it this way, its better to have him do it know than like during your wedding or somthin" Kitty said hoping that Rogue would calm down.

"Yeah but still, he does pick his moments" Rogue hissed clenching her fists.

Remy, who was sat next to her, reached over and held her hand in his.

She kept her eyes focused on the floor.

"Don't worry Chere, it'll all be fine" Remy whispered to her, this made Rogue look up from the floor at into his loving red on black eyes.

'How can he be so calm about this, doesn't he remember what Magneto put us through?' Rogue thought to herself.

The rest of the flight was quiet.

When they did land, they landed on top of the roof of the nearest building that was near Magneto.

The X men exited from the jet and made their way down to the ground so that they could confront Magneto.

The X men lined up in front of Magneto,

"X men, I should of known you'd all come and be the hero's of the day. But nothing can stop me this time, as last time we met you destroyed the one thing that could have stopped you all, but since then I have improved it and also I have improved the solders of my army with it." Magneto said in his normal tone.

"Army, what army?" Scott asked getting annoyed already.

"The army that is standing behind you" Magneto chuckled.

The X men all turned around and saw the army that Magneto was on about.

They all looked shocked at the little amount of them there was, but they all knew that if Magneto's machine had worked properly then they where all in big trouble.


End file.
